Show Me Your Heart
by Techno-K
Summary: Eli Simone was known to be an outcast in highschool...until she meets Walter Sullivan. Rated M for language, some violence, and heavy sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

To start off: HOLY CRAP A SERIOUS STORY FROM ME?! (To those of you who've read my other stories.) This is based waaaay before Walter starts the murder and the events of Silent Hill 4 soo a prequel if you will? I also don't own any Silent Hill stuff. Konami does.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Train

"AHH! NOO! Please! It hurts!" She cried but he kept going at a faster and harder pace.

The train was going at a steady pace towards South Ashfield that night. Although the train was still in use for the old tracks, it sometimes shook left and right slightly.

"Mmmm just like that chica…" He grunted and pounded her harder.

He waited just inside of the train tracks with slow labored breathes that he could see that night. It was extra chilly but he was used to the cold. He always wore a long coral blue coat that went down to his thighs. On the cuffs it was laced with fake sheep's wool and on the outside of his hood. It was his only coat but he wore this not only to keep him warm but to hide things as well.

She was shaking and panting in pain. Drenched in sweat as she lay on her side and twitching slightly to what had happened. The man sat on the edge of the bed, pulling up his pants and laughing to himself.

"Mmm thanks for that babydoll. You were a little tighter than I expected but oh well...hehe…" He giggled and threw some money at her body. She kept looking outside of the window and watched the cars go by. Teardrops were falling onto the sheets.

He stared out onto the tracks until he heard a honking sound. The train was almost here and he stepped closer to the edge of the tracks until his worker boots were barely touching it. A couple of seconds later, the train whooshes by him until it slowed down and stops at the end. The doors open and he walked in the abandoned train.

"South Ashfield! Last stop in Ashfield before heading towards Pleasant River!" The conductor said and the message repeated. The man sat down in a seat adjacent to the window and saw a girl run towards the train. The doors slammed shut at the last minute and the train started up.

She wasn't quick enough. The doors close and the train starts up again. The girl tried to bang on the door and get the attention of the man inside. He just stared at her and her attempt to stop the train but it ended up not working. She ran to the edge of the train and stared back at the man in the train, as it kept going in the distance. She looked at her watch and muttered to herself. It was 11:21pm and that was the last train home for her.

* * *

Sorry Chapter 1 is stupid small and short. I promise the next chapter will be nice and long and interesting! Please review with care!


	2. Chapter 2

I dont own anything Silent Hill related. That's all Konami's. Comment, rate, review it if you guys like it so far!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Outcast

South Ashfield High School was a school well known for having great students and outstanding teachers. Or at least that's what it said on a poster outside of the school before someone drew a black 'X' on it. If anything, Elizabeth "Eli" Simone thought of the exact opposite. Half of the students here were either snooty or idiot jocks that were part of the popular rich kids group and anyone else fit in between. Eli was in her own group: lone outcast. No one dared to talk to her and even the fellow outcasts themselves wouldn't acknowledge her either. She didn't mind this and she knew why most people wouldn't talk to her. Brittney Donovan's petty rumor spreading and god-like status, everyone pretty much obeyed her every command. As Eli was heading towards her locker, she saw the trio walk down the halls like they owned the place. Brittney Donovan had on a white polo shirt on with some tight jeans that made her ass look tight. Her long blonde hair flowed down and made the bleak dark hallways look colorful. To her left was Amanda Garfield; a short fat chick that always wore dresses that made her look like a bloated fat pig. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail and her bangs sometimes stuck to her sweaty forehead. On her right was a skinny bimbo named Christine Myers that wore tops and skirts and thought of herself as a model. The three of them were extremely wealthy and popular and made Eli sick to her stomach that they get away with pretty much anything in school. When they made eye contact, it was like a death match for the entire world to see. Brittney just scoffed at her and kept walking while Eli just ignored her and finally got to her locker. A young girl was waiting for her; wearing only a pink sweater, brown cargo pants, and thick rimmed glasses. When she noticed Eli the girl gave her a warm smile and small wave. Leanne Campbell was her name and she was the only friend Eli had in this school.

"Good morning Eli!" Leanne said in a soft tone.

"Hey." Eli replied in a tired tone. She opened her locker and pulled out some notebooks and placed them in her grey shoulder bag.

"Man you look beat today. Didn't sleep last night?" She asked and Eli nodded. Her black hoodie was up and all Leanne could see were her long black braided pigtails poking out. Her caramel colored eyes had bags underneath and her slightly red.

"I had a rough night. I didn't get to sleep until 4am." She replied.

"Wanna talk about it?" Leanne asked and Eli shook her head. She closed her locker door and they left for class. They walked in silence and walked past some classrooms.

"Ms. Simone!" A voice called out. The girls turned around to see a short chubby man staring at him with his coffee mug in hand. His hair was gelled back and had small beady eyes. Eli gave him a glare before walking towards him slowly.

"Yes…?" She asked.

"Ms. Simone, you know that hats and hoodies aren't permitted inside the school during learning hours." He said.

She kept looking at him. "…I was going to take it off when I got into class, Mr. Lorenzo."

"Why don't you take it off now so everyone can see your pretty face?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Elizabeth, do I have to write you up and you spend an afternoon in my classroom?"

Her heart sank some and ended up taking off her hoodie. Mr. Lorenzo smiled at her and took a sip of his coffee.

"Now that's much better, Ms. Simone. You look tired by the way. Maybe you should stop staying up so late." He said and walked away to the main office. Eli glared at him before joining up with Leanne.

"Alright class! Now let's get started." Mrs. Wilson said. She was a middle-aged woman who always wore prim and proper suits with her hair in tight bun. Eli thought she looked good for her age and had a good head on her shoulders.

"Today we're going to be talking about the reproductive system in flowers. Now who can tell me what flowers-"She said but was interrupted by the sound of her class door being opened. A tall teenaged boy walked in and everyone looked surprised. He had on his favorite coral blue coat and some dirty jeans. His hair was long and a dirty blonde color that covered the sides of his face. Mrs. Wilson looked over her desk and gave him a smile.

"Well look who finally decides to come to class. Mr. Walter Sullivan. Have a seat." She said. Walter looked at her but she didn't seem too phased by it. He slowly walked all the way to the back of the class that was two seats away from Eli. As he walked by, people were whispering and staring at the blonde man like a killer. He sat down and placed his head on the desk.

"As I was saying, who can tell me what's the difference between our reproductive system and a flower's reproductive system?" She asked.

"…Flowers are asexual. They can't produce children." Walter said muffled. Mrs. Wilson looked stunned.

"Why…yes Walter! That's correct! Flowers do have male and female parts but they don't produce children like males and females can." She replied

"I bet it's the only thing he knows since he likes to sleep with goats!" One girl called out and the class started to laugh. Walter gave her a glare.

"Excuse me! I will not tolerate that sort of behavior!" Mrs. Wilson said.

"But it's true! Everybody knows that Walter sleeps with animals since he smells like shit!" The girl said and everyone started to howl. Walter simply blushed some and looked down at his desk. Eli however couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh wow what a comeback. You really know how to put down someone." Eli said and the girl looked at her.

"Why don't you mind your own business!" She yelled.

"Why don't you come and make me?" Eli added.

"Enough is enough! Now I will write you two up if you don't stop this bickering!" Mrs. Wilson yelled and everyone calmed down.

"Sorry." Eli said and went back to writing in her notebook. After class, Walter was the last person to shuffle out of here while Eli was packing up her things. She was about to walk past her desk when Mrs. Wilson called out her name.

"Eli? May I have a word with you?" She asked.

"What's up?" Eli replied.

"Are you alright? You don't seem like yourself and this morning proved it quite well with your little outburst."

"Yeah, I'm alright. I just had a restless night last night and I wasn't up to hearing dumb insults."

Mrs. Wilson put a hand on her shoulder and asked, "Is everything ok at home?"

"Yeah just the same old stuff." Eli replied.

"Well if you need to talk about anything sweetie, I am here to listen."

Eli nodded. "Thanks Mrs. Wilson. I'll see you later."

After school, Eli took the city bus to the South Ashfield metro line and took the train to North Ashfield. She moved to the city of Ashfield when she was ten and has lived in there for seven years. Before that she used to live in a small town not too far from Ashfield but she couldn't remember what the name was. All she knew from what her mom told her was it used to be a quiet town but underneath had its problems. Whenever Eli asked what the name of the town was, Beverly would ignore her and go about her business. The whole trip home would take about an hour since she had to walk and wait for both the bus and the train. When Eli got home today, she came home to a filthy living room. Toys were all over the floor and her mother was asleep on the couch. Her baby sister was asleep on the floor without a diaper and snuggled against a teddy bear. Eli sighed some and carefully picked up her sister and carried her into her room. She quietly put her in her crib and placed on a diaper. Eli then proceeded to straighten up everything in the living room. Once she was done, Beverly grunted some and placed a hand on her forehead.

"Hey mom." Eli said.

"Not so loud. I have a headache…."She moaned and sat up from the couch.

"I put Ally in her crib."

"That's nice. She was so whiny and bratty today I thought I was going to scream." She got up from the couch and into her bedroom. Later that night, Eli was the kitchen table feeding Ally. Her mother was getting ready to head to work. She had on a short sleeve shirt and a short skirt with some boots.

"Alright Eli. Don't open the door or answer the phone." She said

"Yes mother." Eli replied. Ally was smearing peas in her light blonde hair and face.

"Love you!" She yelled and ran out the door. Eli knew that her mother wasn't like this before. She used to be a very powerful business woman with a big house, a loving husband, and a little girl. Now she gave that up and ended up becoming a dancer and bartender at a nearby bar; all because of her father's untimely death. Eli didn't remember how he died and if she asked her mother, she would scream and start crying. Beverly completely ignores Ally and leaves Eli to take care of her. If her father were here, then maybe it wouldn't be so bad.


	3. Chapter 3

I dont own Silent Hill. It's all Konami I swear. Rate, review, comment if you likey like it.

* * *

Chapter 3: Friends?

"Ok class! It's a lab day today so partner up!" Mrs. Wilson said. Eli looked up and saw that everyone was partnering up. Walter was in class today but sat all alone in his corner, and stared at everyone partnering up. Once everyone had a partner, Mrs. Wilson saw that Eli and Walter weren't together and there was a group of three.

"Now I meant only two people instead of a group of three when I said partner up." Mrs. Wilson said.

"But I don't want to be partners with Walter! He smells like homeless people and dead cats!" A girl said.

"Now we will not start this again. Someone has to partner up with Sullivan." She said.

"I'll do it!" Eli said and everyone looked at her. She grabbed her things and took a seat next to him. Walter gave her a blank stare while Mrs. Wilson mouthed thank you to her.

"Now let's turn to page 57 in our books and get out your lab notebooks." She said. Sometime later, Eli had on her goggles and was lighting a burner. Walter kept staring at the desk and glancing up at her. She could feel chills go up and down her spine every time she would look pass him.

"Uh it says that we have to mix these two together and boil it for a certain color." She said, looking over at him but got a blank stare in reply.

"Could you mix these two together while I go fill this beaker with water?" She asked.

"…"

"I'll take that as a yes." She said and went to go fill it up with water. When she came back, the test tube was mixed and Walter's eyes were fixed on her. She placed the tube in the water and waited for it to boil.

"So…how are you today?" Eli asked but got silence in return.

"Having a good morning so far?"

"…."

"…Is this how you talk to your friends?"

"…Friends?" He finally said. The water was boiling and Eli recorded it. She finished her lab report and started to clean up. After she was done, she pulled out a book and started to read; Walter was staring at her some more before she finally had enough. She turned around and said, "Look I think you're a nice guy and all, but could you please stop staring at me?"

Just like that his eyes shifted forward and he was staring at the front of the class.

"Thank you." She said and went back to her book. However that all changed when he lean in to her ear and whispered, "…They hurt you too…"

Eli's eyes widen and she looked at him. She could smell the streets on him as she stared at his icy green eyes.

"W-what..?" She said.

"Don't worry…" He uttered and got up from his seat. He left the room before anyone could notice.

* * *

"You worked with Walter Sullivan today?" Leanne asked. It was lunchtime and they were sitting together by the double doors that led outside.

"Yeah and he kept staring at me too. I asked him if this is how he talked to his friends but he just looked at me funny." Eli added.

"Maybe he doesn't know how to make friends, Eli." Leanne said.

"Yeah but he didn't have to stare at me like I murdered five people." Leanne shrugged her shoulders. When they were finished, the two of them headed to the library to study before the next class. On their way, however, a bunch of people were messing with Walter in front of his locker. Eli noticed that two of those people were Amanda and Christine and some jocks.

"God Sullivan you smell like ass!" A jock said shoving him into his locker.

"…What do you want from me…"Walter said, looking down.

"To take a bath! God you're so smelly and ugly, even your own mother doesn't want you!" Amanda yelled and Walter gritted his teeth.

"…Take that back…"He whispered and looked up at them.

"What are you gonna do? Cry to your mommy?" Another jock joked. Instead of punching them, he just simply ignored them and tried to walk away. However the jocks wouldn't let him through and pushed him back to his locker.

"Go away…please just leave me alone…"He muttered.

"Aww he looks like he's about to cry. Are you gonna tell us to your mommy?" Christine joked and Walter kept looking down. The jocks kept pushing him around and a small crowd of people gathered around to point and laugh at him. Eli had enough and decided to intervene.

"Christine why don't you eat shit and die?" Eli called out from behind. Everyone, including Walter, was staring at her.

"Ugh Eli. Why do you show your face around places you know you're not welcome at!" Amanda said.

"Yeah! We were just talking with our friend Walter!" Christine added.

"No you weren't! You guys were bullying him like the dumb sluts you are!" Eli added

"Speaking of sluts why don't you get a big gross dick shoved up your ass!" Amanda yelled and Eli pushed her some. A jock pushed Eli back next to Walter. She almost went to punch him but Walter stopped her before she could land a punch. She held her fist next to her side and simply told them to go away but Christine wasn't having it today.

"Just…go away you guys. Why not be the sluts you are and just fuck off!" Eli yelled.

"At least my mom's not a slut!" Christine yelled and that's went Eli slapped her hard in the face. Christine went flying down to the ground. Oooooo's were heard and even Walter was a bit shocked.

"She's not a slut you cunt!" Eli yelled and looked down at Christine. She was about to raise her fist to her but was interrupted by Walter again. He grabbed her fist and looked at her blankly. She looked back at him wanting to punch him instead.

"Hey! What's going on here!" A teacher yelled out. It was Mr. Lorenzo charging down to the scene and saw that Christine was in tears.

"Mr. Lorenzo! Eli called me a slut and slapped me in the face!" She cried.

"Elizabeth is this true?" He asked turning to her.

"Well it was only because Amanda and Christine wouldn't stop bullying Walter!" Eli yelled.

"I think you two need to talk to the principal about this! You too Sullivan!" Lorenzo said and the three of them left the crowd hanging.

* * *

"You got a month of detention?" Leanne repeated.

"Yeah and fricking Christine only got two weeks of detention!" Eli said.

"Well you did slap her in the face, but I thought that was pretty cool when you did it."

"All because I was trying to play hero. Even Walter didn't say anything! That gets me so mad…."

Leanne grabbed her books and placed them in her backpack.

"I'm sorry this all happened to you, Eli. Something good is going to come out of it." Leanne said.

"Don't be sorry. You should probably stop hanging around me since I'm cursed." Eli added.

"Don't say that! If I stopped hanging around you then we wouldn't be such good friends!" Leanne said and that made Eli smile a bit. Mr. Lorenzo came up to them both and motioned Leanne to leave his class. As she waved goodbye, Lorenzo stood over Elizabeth's shoulder and stared down at her.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Elizabeth, on your behavior." He told her and she just simply shifted her eyes to her desk.

"At the same time though, it'll give us a chance to…connect more." He said

"Oh boy…I can't wait." She replied in a dry tone.

"And I can always give you a ride home, if you want it." He said and walked away as Christine entered the classroom. Eli's heart simply skipped a beat as she watched him go back to his desk. It was after 5 when both Christine and Eli left the classroom. It was little chilly out and the sun was slowly going down but it looked pretty out. She put her hood up and walked to the nearby bus stop. She sat down on the cold metal bench and stared out into the nearby apartments.

"…Why…" A voice said. Eli quickly looked up and saw Walter standing next to her. He was staring at the buildings.

"W-Walter!" She said startled.

"…Why did you protect me…"He repeated

"I couldn't stand watching you being bullied."

"But were not friends…"

"So? You have to learn how to defend yourself or else people are going to keep hurting you!"

"I didn't ask for your help!" He yelled and Eli backed up some. Walter looked at her and sighed some.

"…Forgive me. I didn't mean to shout. I don't need you to protect me…I'm fine on my own." He said turning back to the road.

"Walter…"She whispered. He started to walk off until Eli couldn't see him anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

I dont own Silent Hill. Konami does yo. Shit's about to get real in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: Top Bitches

Wintertime arrived in Ashfield. Everyone was bundled up in their coats and snow boots, while Eli stuck to her black hoodie, jeans, and sneakers. Winter was her favorite season and she especially loved the snow. The best part about it, which is Eli's favorite part, is when the trains and buses run late due to the snow and causes her to run late for school. She sure did love winter. As she ran down the halls, she had to make a pit stop at her locker before the second bell rang. However Brittney, Amanda, and Christine were waiting at her locker by the time she got there.

"Oh God. Please not today…" She whispered.

"Oh heeey Eli! Long time no see!" Brittney said in a fake tone.

"What do you want Brittney." Eli said, uninterested.

"Is that anyway to greet someone?"

"Only to you Brit, and the last time I greeted to you, you simply ignored me."

"Well…anyway! I just wanted to stop by and say congratulations! I hope everything works out for you!"

Eli looked at her and went back to turning her locker dial.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She asked.

"You mean you don't know? I thought you knew since well you are doing it." Brittney said

"No I don't and I don't have time to play games with you."

She opened up her locker and placed her books in her bag.

"Why we're here to congratulate you and Walter fucking!" Brittney exclaimed in her fake tone.

"Uhhh thanks? But it's not true." She said closing her locker. She was about to walk off but Amanda's large body made it impossible to go around her. Brittney and Christine got a bit closer to Eli.

"Oh you don't have to deny it sweetie! Everyone knows about it and we even got a gift for you!" Brittney said.

Eli didn't notice that both Amanda and Christine had something behind their back, and as soon as Brittney said the word "gift", they started to pelt condoms at Eli. At first Eli swatted at them away but they kept on throwing it at her. Some of them were filled with liquid and burst all over her bag and hoodie. The smell of whatever it was made Eli want to gag. As soon as they were done throwing them, Amanda pushed her into the lockers and Eli fell to her knees. Pain shot through her body since she landed on a dial with her right shoulder on the wall. Brittney took out a bottle of lube and started to dump it all over Eli's body. Everyone gathered around them to see this and started to laugh and shake their heads at Eli; Her cries were muffled by the sound of laughter.

"How do you like that ya cunt!" Brittney exclaimed.

"Now you're all prepared for your retarded boyfriend!" Christine chuckled. The second bell soon rang and everyone rang to their classes. Brittney threw the empty lube bottle at her and the trio left before a teacher could even walk out to see what was going on. As Eli slowly got up, she noticed Walter was standing in the distance. His expression looked blank and he slowly walked away from her.

"Ms. Simone, may I have a word with you?" Mrs. Wilson said. Everyone was leaving class, while Eli was packing up her bag. As soon as everyone left, Mrs. Wilson closed the door and sat on a desk next to her.

"What is it?" Eli asked.

"I heard from the other teachers what happened to you a couple of weeks ago. This isn't like you, Eli. What's been going on?" She replied. Eli just looked down at her shoes

"It's…nothing Mrs. Wilson." She replied.

"It sure doesn't sound like it. You got detention for slapping a girl and you were ten minutes late today."

"I was trying to stand for Walter when I did that. As for me being late, I woke up late and the trains were behind as well." Mrs. Wilson placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. Eli winced a bit since it was the same one she land on earlier.

"Eli, you don't have to lie to me. You trust me right?" She asked.

"O-of course I do. Mrs. Wilson, you don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine." Eli replied and got up from her seat. As soon as she opened the door, Mrs. Wilson called out to her.

"Eli…are you sure? You know you can tell me anything." She said.

Eli looked at her hesitant. "Mrs. Wilson, I'll be ok. I appreciate your concern but really I'm fine." She left the room with a worried Mrs. Wilson staring back at her. Sometime during lunch, Eli was walking towards the cafeteria to meet up with Leanne. As she was about to head into line, Eli noticed Brittney and her crew gang up on a girl outside. As she got closer, Eli soon realized that it was actually Leanne being pushed into the snow.

"Please…leave me alone…" Leanne cried. Christine kicked her books away and giggled at her.

"We'll leave you alone when you dump the loser you hang out with!" Amanda snorted.

"What does Eli have to do with anything? She didn't do anything wrong!" Leanne said.

"She slapped at my face just because I was being a 'bitch' and gave me two weeks of detention!" Christine yelled.

"Because you dumb bitches deserve it!" Eli yelled and shoved Christine into Amanda. She quickly helped Leanne up and went to hide behind Eli.

"God Eli! I swear you just love butting into other people's business!" Brittney yelled.

"How about you stop picking on everyone and maybe I will!" Eli said and shoved Brittney back. Some students came outside to see what was going on and Leanne hid behind the bigger crowd. Brittney smirked at her some and motioned Amanda and Christine to grab and pin down Eli to a wall. She tried to struggle to break free but they held on tight to her arms and stomped her feet still. Brittney stood in front of her with a smirk on her face.

"Now we'll see who the dumb bitch is." She said and slapped at Eli's face hard. Eli yelled out some and the crowd winced a bit. She slapped her again on the other side of her face and that was twice as bad. Brittney kept slapping her face again and again and again. By the time she was done, Eli's face was so sore and red; she looked like a red balloon. Then, Brittney started to punch her in the stomach hard and the whole crowd winced again. Eli grunt and cried out some; she sank to her knees but Amanda and Christine still held her arms. Brittney punched her again harder which made Eli cough up spit.

"Heh heh. She can't even defend herself! What a fucking loser!" Christine chuckled.

"Even Walter doesn't want to be seen by you…" Amanda said.

Brittney looked at them and then reaches out to force Eli's head to look up at everyone. She could feel their grotesque stares and blank faces all around her. Leanne started to tear up in front of her which left a bitter taste in Eli's mouth. Brittney stared at her dead center and raised a fist up. Eli noticed that Brittney had a small diamond ring on and embraced herself for what was going to happen next. Time around her started to slow down.

"…This is what you get for messing with us, Simone." Brittney muttered. BAM! A punch so strong; so powerful that it caused Eli to scream out bloody murder. Her small ring made a nice cut on her eye and blood started to drip down her face. Everyone looked at the three girls and watched as they let Eli fall face flat in the snow. Finally Brittney stepped on Eli's back to further bury her deep in the snow. She had a devilish grin on her face that some of the jocks were a bit intimidated by her.

"Let this be a lesson to all that who want to mess with us!" Brittney yelled and her two cohorts nodded with her. She stomped her back one more time before getting off and leaving the scene. Everyone soon followed, except for Leanne who stood her ground. She quietly kneeled down to Eli who was still face first in the snow; her face was streaming with tears.

"Eli…they're gone now. Are you ok…?" Leanne asked. Eli slowly rose up to her knees and stared at Leanne. Her face was red and swollen and her entire body ached. Eli stared back at her with sorrow in her eyes. The blood was still rolling down her cheeks and into the snow.

"Eli…please say something!" Leanne cried grabbing on to her shoulders.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Eli screamed and ran back inside. She headed straight for the bathroom while Leanne stared back at her.

"Eli please wait! I'm sorry all of this happened!" Leanne called out but she was only talking to herself at this point. Eli ran inside of the stalls and started to violently puke in the toilet. Some of the girls that were in the restroom quickly left her alone. Ten minutes later, Eli had stopped vomiting and went to the sink to clean herself up. She was already in here earlier, trying to wash out whatever was on her bag and hoodie, and now trying to wash her face up from vomit and blood. She took a good look at her face and saw how bad it was. Her left eye had a small bloody cut underneath and her cheeks swollen and red. It stung badly when she rubbed it down with cold water, causing her to wince a bit. A few minutes later, Eli didn't look as bad but was still in pain. She quietly left the bathrooms and went back into the halls. Lunchtime was over and the halls were pretty quiet and empty. She slowly slumped to the ground and started to cry to herself.

"Why…why does this happen to me…" She whispered and buried her face into her sleeves.

"…Why are you crying?" A voice said next to her. She quickly looked up to see Walter staring down at her.

"…What do you want…" She replied in a cold tone. He lifted up her bag up and dropped it next to her with a loud splat.

"That girl wanted you to have that…" He said.

"Leanne you mean?" She asked and he slowly nodded. She held her bag close and stared at it; her tears were still streaming down her face.

"…Why are you crying?" He asked again.

"You didn't see what happened to me just now! No wait, I'm sure you did but you didn't do a damn thing to stop it!" She yelled

"…It's not my fault you decided to get involved with something you had no business in." He replied.

"But my friend was in danger! I had to protect her from those bitches!"

"…Even if it meant sacrificing your life for her…?"

"What would you know. I bet your friends would do the same for you, if you were in trouble!" She got up from her spot and started to walk toward him.

"…You hate them don't you…"He said when she walked by him. "Absolutely despise them."

She looked at him. "Of course I do. In fact…I hate everyone here. The students, the teachers, everyone…" She told him.

"…Why not disappear from all of this. They've done nothing but give you pain and sorrow. Why suffer any more than you can bare, Elizabeth."

"I…I can't just runaway. I just…can't."

"…What about…suicide…"

"I could never take my own life. I wouldn't be able to pull the trigger…"

"Then you'll forever be in pain if you choose not to do something." He said and started to walk away.

"Wait…" She called out to him, "there is a place though I want to go."

She walked a bit closer to him. "I want to go back. To that place where I can remember being happy. I felt so safe and so warm there, it felt like no one could hurt me. No pain, no suffering, and no sorrow."

He got a bit closer to her as well. "…Was it…somewhere small and dark…?" He asked her.

"I can hardly remember where or what it was. And I doubt you can take me to that place anyway." She replied. Eli quickly walked to her next class, leaving Walter to watch her go. When she got home that night, her mother was passed out on the couch and Ally was in her crib asleep. Her mom didn't bother asking her what had happened to her face when she woke up.

* * *

Poor Eli. Let me know how it is so far! Rate, review, comment or whatever you guys do! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

I dont own Silent Hill. Konami does. Now things are starting to heat up!

* * *

Chapter 5: Runaway

Eli had a nightmare last night. She wasn't in her room but somewhere dark and cold. The walls had red scratches and gashes all over. Below her feet were metal gratings that looked rusty and felt hot to step on. Eli didn't know where she was but decided to run her way out.

"Hello! Is there anyone out there?" She called out but it was only her echo that responded. She kept on running for a good while until she stumbled onto something at the end of the hall. It was long empty cage that looked black and rusty. Inside was a naked moving mannequin tied to a bedframe. It was blindfolded so it couldn't see. It had no mouth so Eli couldn't hear it scream. Its breast were being violently groped and pulled by various hands in the shadows. The lower half of its body were being stabbed various places; through its legs, thighs, and stomach. Its arms were being tied back by barbwire and ropes and bleeding down to its chest. It made Eli sick to her stomach to watch this but she couldn't stop staring at it. She felt like she could empathize with the poor thing. She reached into the cage to touch the thing but a spear impaled her whole hand and that was then Eli woke up screaming. She saw that she was back in her room, drenched in a cold sweat.

"…_What a fucked up dream…"_ She thought to herself and stared at the window. She soon lay in her bed until her alarm clock went off. A week had gone by since the whole incident happened. No one dares to go near Eli anymore; mainly because they're afraid of getting beat up by Brittney's crew. Even Leanne stopped waiting for her by her locker and hanging around her in the cafeteria so she never sees her anymore. Eli had finally become what she truly was: a lone outcast. She avoids talking in class, heads to detention after school and heads home with acknowledging anyone. Mrs. Wilson could see the pain on her face, but did nothing but watch and ask if she was alright. Today was a different story though. It started when Eli was slowly heading towards cafeteria when she saw Brittney and Walter outside.

"Not again…" She thought as she headed to where the crowd was forming.

"…Can I help you with something…?" Walter asked folding his arms.

"Where's your girlfriend, Walter? We haven't seen her around lately." Brittney said.

"If you mean Elizabeth then I haven't seen her. And she's not my girlfriend." He replied.

"Here she is, Brittney!" Amanda snorted and pulled out a small backpack. She unzipped it and dump out a dead cat that was clearly ran over. Walter jumped back some and stared at the poor thing.

"Aww looks she didn't make it…" Brittney said and they giggled. Christine then picked up the dead thing and held it closer to Walter.

"Why don't you give her a kiss goodnight, Walter!" She laughed. He shook his head no and backed up some as she drew closer to him.

"I'm right here Brittney! Just leave Walter alone ok?" Eli called out as she ran up to them. Brittney smirked at her and nudged Christine to back up.

"Well well! Look's who's finally here!" Amanda snorted.

"Now that the lovers are here we all should celebrate!" Brittney said.

"Look, I know you hate me and everything but don't drag Walter or Leanne into this!" Eli yelled.

"Oh it's not like I want to but it's because I **can**!" Brittney laughed. Amanda violently grabbed her wrist and Eli tried to shake herself out from it but she held on to her tight. Christine brought the dead over to Eli and was forcing her to kiss the kitty. Everyone was chanting "kiss it! Kiss it!" and Eli tried pulling away. Walter, however, had a different idea.

"…Let her go." Walter said getting closer to them. Brittney scoffed at him and got up to his face.

"Or else what you retarded shit for-"BAM! Everyone all around was shocked to see that Walter had head-butted Brittney. He did it so hard that she was down for count and lay in the snow twitching some. Eli was let go and was left astonished.

"Do it," Walter whispered, "finish her off like you've always wanted to!"

"But…but I can't…" She uttered.

"Hurry or else you'll never get that chance again. Make her feel your hate and anger…" He whispered in her ear. Anger had overcome Eli. She thought about all the times she picked on her and anyone else for that matter. All eyes were watching her and were waiting what she was going to. Walter's words were repeating in her head and people were chanting silently, "Do it…do it…do it." She finally had enough and started to kick her in the stomach and ribs. Everyone was in awe and some even gasped. Amanda and Christine didn't even bother to stop Eli as they watched. Eli kicked her harder and harder, making her squirm and cry; she was making her the feel pain with every kick she got. Brittney begged and cried for her to stop but all of her words came out gargled and even bloody as she was coughing up blood. She finally stopped when Leanne ran up to the scene and pulled her off of Brittney.

"That's enough! Please stop Eli!" She cried. Eli looked at her with regret. Some teachers were coming out and running over to the scene.

"We have to run!" Eli said to Walter. He gave her a blank stare and stood there. She darted into the halls and left Brittney in a broken bloody mess. She ran past some rooms and Mrs. Wilson's as well; Eli hoped that she wouldn't come out to the commotion of the halls. Instead she bumped into Mr. Lorenzo as he was coming out of the bathrooms.

"Elizabeth! What's going on and why are you running in the halls?" He asked.

"Get out of my way!" She yelled. He grabbed her shoulders tight and looked at her.

"Not until you tell me what's going on! I think we should have a chat about your behavior young lady!" He yelled. She yelled some and struggled to break free.

"…Defend yourself…" Walter whispered from behind. Her rage was building up again and obeyed his command. She kicked him straight in the crotch and he fell to his knees. She then grabbed his shoulders and slammed him into the lockers twice until he was knocked out.

"Come on!" She yelled and ran for the doors. She flew out of the school and onto the faculty parking lot and looked around. Walter came running behind and stood next to her.

"What do we do now?" She asked.

"…Run. Run until you can't anymore." He replied and ran out onto the streets. As soon as she was about to follow him, Mrs. Wilson came running out.

"Elizabeth!" She yelled out to her. Eli stared at her twisted and horrified face. She mouthed the words, "I'm sorry" and followed Walter. Sometime later, Walter and Eli ended up at the Lynch St. Train Station. Underneath the train tracks was a small little alleyway that had some homeless people wandering around. He led her near a dumpster and sat down a small orange crate. She hadn't realized what she had done until they stopped, and she ended up vomiting in the dumpster. Once she was done, she looked at Walter with a scared look on her face.

"…What have I done…"She cried.

"You beat up Brittney and Mr. Lorenzo…"He replied.

"I know that but…shit what have I done…" She cried. She was shaking some and buried her face into her sleeves. Just then she looked up at Walter with a scared look.

"What are we going to do?" She asked.

"…We? It's more of what are **you** going to do, Elizabeth." He said.

"I don't even know anymore…Hell I can't go back home and I know I'm not welcome back at school." She slowly squatted against the wall. Walter was staring at the brick wall with old posters peeling off.

"Maybe I'll run away and never return. I think I'm better off that way." She sighed.

"Where would you go…"Walter asked her.

"Somewhere far far away. Where I can be at peace and no one will bother me again." Silence filled the alleyway except for the trains that ran past them underneath.

"…I need you to drive me somewhere." He told her out of the blue. She looked at him.

"But…I don't have a car or a-"He pulled out a set of car keys and tossed them at her. She looked at him funny.

"Mr. Lorenzo does. We leave once its dark outside." Walter said.

"But…where am I taking you and why do I have to drive?"

"…I'll tell you as soon as the time comes. I can't take the train to where we're going. Any more questions?"

She shook her head, knowing that he won't tell her anything else. "Good." He replied and they sat there listening to the trains and the sounds of the city. Later that night, Walter and Eli made it back towards the school. A couple of cop cars were parked on the sidewalk and they were hiding on the side of the building. The parking lot was across from them with a white car and some other cars. They waited until both the cop cars left and darted to the parking lot.

"How do you know which car is his?" She asked

"Look at his keys. It's a BMW." He replied.

"So?"

"…It's the only car in the lot that's a BMW…" They walked over to the small white BMW and got inside. She turned on the engine and the car sprang to life. Eli looked at the dashboard and wheel like it was bomb about to explode.

"Here goes…"She said and peeled out of the lot. She flew out onto the streets of the city. Walter held onto his seatbelt tight and stared at the road ahead.

"…Make this left turn up here to the interstate." He replied and she slowly merged right.

"…I said left…" He repeated and merged over to an oncoming car honking at them. They were almost side swiped and she stayed put in her lane.

"…Why are you slowing down? The speed limit clearly says 45…" He said.

"For God sake's Walter, I don't drive and it would help if you didn't bark at me." She replied.

"…And if would help, too, if you listened to my instructions. Then you wouldn't get 'barked at'" He added and she kept quiet after that. She finally could merge over to a ramp and they were on the interstate heading out of the city.

"Where are we going?" She asked as her eyes were fixed on the road.

"A town…"He replied.

"What's the name of the town?"

"…Silent Hill…"


	6. Chapter 6

I dont own Silent Hill. That's Konami who owns it. Rate, review and comment if you like it.

* * *

Chapter 6: The Town

Eli had a bad headache forming. They've been driving all night long and she didn't know how long she was driving for. _"Silent Hill…why does that sound so familiar to me…"_ The clock on the dashboard broke so the time was stuck on 4:35pm. She also couldn't tell if Walter was asleep or not, since he stopped barking orders at her. (And yelling at her for almost getting into an accident.) Outside it was getting foggy and Eli was getting nervous again.

"Walter…"She said but no reply.

"…Walter…" She repeated. No reply again.

"Walter!" She yelled

"…You don't have to shout…I'm right here." He replied.

"Are we close to the town?"

"I don't know."

She sighed some and kept her eyes on the road. The fog outside was getting a bit thicker and Eli couldn't find the fog lights or the headlights.

"Jeez if you don't know how close we are then how are we going to know-"

"STOP!" He screamed. Eli slammed on the brakes so hard, she thought she was going to fly into the windshield.

"W-what's wrong?" She asked. Walter threw off his seatbelt and got out of the car. Eli turned off the car and followed him out. There was a giant faded signboard, which had the words, "Welcome to Silent Hill!" in bright gold letters.

"We're here…"Walter said, looking at the sign. She looked all around and saw nothing but a road leading to a foggy nowhere and a forest on the sides of the road.

"This is Silent Hill? Why does it look so foggy and depressing?" She asked and he shrugged his shoulders. He then started to walk away from her and Eli soon followed.

"…What are you doing Elizabeth." He asked as his back was still turned.

"Where do you think you're going?" She replied back

"…I'm going into town. I only needed you to drop me off here."

"And you're going into town by yourself?" She asked and he nodded.

"…That's the plan. This is the part where we say goodbye, Elizabeth." He said turning to face her.

"Are you crazy? It's too foggy for anyone to be walking around in this town!" She said

"So?"

"It's too dangerous for you to be walking around in the dark. Let me at least walk you to where you need to go…"

"NO!" He yelled. Tension was all around them that made her shudder some. She got a bit closer to him but he took a couple of steps back.

"Sorry…but you're not going with me, Elizabeth. So if you please…" He said

"No! I'm walking with you, Walter. I'll just walk you to wherever you need to go and then I'll leave you in peace. I would rather go back knowing that you made it to your place okay." She replied. He sighed to himself and slowly nodded. He turned around and started to walk; Eli followed him again.

"The minute we get to my destination, you turn around and march your little butt back to Ashfield or where ever the Hell you're going." He said out loud and she nodded to herself. Her stomach sank a bit. She had a bad feeling she was going to regret this.

* * *

They had walked into a misty forest filled with scary looking trees. She swore to herself that the tree's branches were either trying to smack at her or trip into the soft ground. It also wasn't helping that Walter was moving at a fast pace and trying to lose her on purpose. She was getting nervous again and tried to keep up with Walter.

"Hey are we near the outskirts of town?" She asked but all she got was silence as a reply. They kept on walking as the shadows were rising from the trees and the morning was slowly coming. A wave of relief had crashed onto her when she saw a small light in the distance from a house. She quickly got excited and ran past Walter who was looking at her funny. She ran out of the forest and nearly tumbled into the fence of someone's home; she quickly ran to the front of the house to get a better look at the house. A light was on at the top but it looked like no one was home. Walter soon caught up with her and they were walking into the main streets of the neighborhood. Most of the houses had porch lights on but looked abandoned and empty. They walked along the quiet twilight neighborhood until Eli saw something in the distance. A lamppost shone on the figure which looked like it was on the ground crawling for help.

"Hey! Hey are you ok!" Eli yelled out as she ran to it. Walter was glaring at her and following her slowly. As she got closer to it, she realized it didn't look exactly human. Underneath the lamp post was a body, like in Eli's dream, but its legs were melted together. Its arms were wrapped in a barbwire but managed to lift itself up as it heard Eli's footsteps. When Eli saw its face, half of it was covered with sticky long black hair and a rusty blood color on its face. Its chest had long red scratches all over and a crooked broken smile. Eli stood her ground as it painfully crawled towards her, her heart was pounding.

"What…what is that thing!" Eli cried backing away from it.

"…Kill it." Walter said from behind.

"W-what?" She said and ended being pushed into the thing. The Bleeder hissed at her and leapt at her like a coiled snake. She quickly dodges its barb wired arms and nearly fell over into a trashcan. The Bleeder was turning around and crawling towards Eli but at a faster rate.

"Help me!" She cried, throwing trash cans at it.

"Defend yourself Elizabeth. You've done it before." Walter said. The Bleeder lunged at her again and it crashed into a wooden fence. Eli quickly saw a broken 2x4 and pulled it out before it got a chance to tackle her again. She got close to it and gave it a good smack across the face, and fell to the floor. She whacked it again and again until the plank broke on its head. It twitched a bit before Eli stomped on it and breathe its last. A puddle of blood formed around its head and Eli sighed aloud. Walter walked past her without saying a word. Eli followed him and pulled on his sleeve.

"Why didn't you help me?" She asked

"It wasn't my place to interfere." He replied.

"But I could have been killed!"

"And you expect me to feel sorry for you just because you decided to mess with something you had no business in? You act like you've never done something like this before."

"How can you say something like that? You don't care about other people at all you selfish bastard!"

He quickly grabbed her and slammed her against the lamppost. He got so close to her, she could smell the fear on him.

"Listen, I could care less what happens to you or anybody at all, but if you insult me like that ever again, I will break every bone in your body and leave you to die in the streets. Do you understand…" He glared and she nodded slowly. He let her go and walked away from her. Eli quietly walked after him as the sun was rising.

Several houses later, Walter and Eli were walking up to a boarded up small townhouse at the end of the block. The grass was dried up and dead and the fence paint were peeling off.

"Is this your house?" Eli asked looking around.

"Former drug dealer's crack house." He replied. She almost had a heart attack.

"Don't worry. He died a while ago and all of the people left…"He added and took out a small pick. He started to pick the lock.

"You're breaking into a condemned house! Are you…" She asked but then kept her mouth shut when he glared at her. Eli simply sighed and turned around to keep her eyes out for any of the neighbors that were coming out. He got the lock open and they went inside of the house. The living room had no furniture but had some trash, used syringes, and a rat running around the place. Walter then led her upstairs, where the steps were so old and creaky; she thought they were going to crash through. Most of the doors were missing and the bathroom was filthy for Eli to use. The bedroom however was a different story. It was a nice king size bed but with no mattress sheets on it. A tiny window was on the back wall of the bed.

"…Is this the part where I leave you now?" She asked.

"No. This is where we rest for now. I'm sure you're exhausted from all that is…happened so far." He replied. She sat on the bed. She felt tired but she didn't feel sleepy.

"I…I guess so. Where are you going to sleep?" She asked.

"I'll be downstairs, keeping guard of course. You sleep up here." He replied.

"But…don't you need your rest too?"

"I'll be fine. You don't have to worry about me so much. You should be worrying about other things that are important." He soon left the room and left her all alone. It took her three hours before she could finally fall asleep.

* * *

Sassy Walter is sassy. **Sidenote:** Starting next week, I'll be only able to upload once a week, since college decided to kick it up a bit. Please comment, review, follow or like and let me know what you guys think!


	7. Chapter 7

I dont own Silent Hill but Konami does, those lucky bastards. Now we can start exploring the town and shit...sort of.

* * *

Chapter 7: A Pit stop

It was a warm sunny day as a little girl was in her front yard, playing with her dolls. Her hair was in small cute pigtails and had on a small blue dress. Her mother came out, wearing a business suit and her hair long and wavy. She looked at her daughter and smiled to herself.

"Sweetheart, you're going to get your dress dirty! Come inside and get ready for dinner!" She said.

"In a minute momma!" The girl called back. The mother went back inside while the girl got up and gathered her toys. She was about to go in when she saw a yellow taxi pulled up in their driveway. A tall older gentleman came out and the taxi pulled away. The man smiled at the girl and walked up to the fence to open it. The minute he stepped inside of the yard, the girl dropped her things, and ran into his arms. They embraced a small hug and the mother came out to see what was going on. She saw who the man was and burst into tears as she ran down to join the group hug.

"Papa! You're finally home!" The little girl cried.

* * *

Eli opened her eyes and saw that she was still in the crack house. It was still light out but it was still foggy and cloudy outside. She placed a hand on her head. _"What a lovely dream…"_ She got up and went downstairs to see Walter sitting on the floor.

"Hey…"She said.

"…We need to leave now." He replied, getting up. She nodded and followed him out of the door. They left the house in silence. As they left the neighborhood Eli noticed how no one was out or doing anything at all. Walter didn't seem to notice.

"Hey people still live here right?" She asked.

"…I don't know." He replied.

"Oh because it seems like there really isn't anyone here anymore." She added but got silence in return. They soon stopped at a big map board.

"According to this, we're on Koontz St." Eli said.

"I need to head to the church." Walter added.

"Well there's a church here and another one on this street."

"I need to go to the one on the lake."

"You mean Toluca Lake?"

"It's the only lake here, Elizabeth…"

"Oh…well it's going to take a while to get there and I don't see any other way into getting to the other part of town."

"Then let's go." Eli grabbed the portable map and followed him.

"What's at the church?" She asked

"Nothing of importance to you…"He replied. Silence filled the trip again until a scream was heard. He turned around to see her jaw drop in awe.

"What's wrong…"He asked and she slowly pointed at the old theatre in front of them. Walter stared at the place uninterested.

"This place is still here after all of this time…" She whispered and walked inside. It was quite fancy in the lobby with two large staircases leading up to the top rows in auditorium. On the walls had faded posters of previous shows. Walter came inside and took a look around.

"I remember going to this place a lot when I was a kid." She told him.

"…You've lived here as well?" He asked her.

She nodded, "I can barely remember it but…I think I used to live here in Silent Hill."

She ran up to a poster near the concession stand and her whole body tingled with nostalgia.

"Look! This was the last show I saw here!" She pointed. He stared at the poster of a woman being held by a man in his arms.

"Ro...meo and Ju…juliet…?" He said puzzled.

"Yeah and the actress playing Juliet was so pretty in this poster." Eli added.

"Why are we here again?"

"Sorry. I just got a bit distracted." He sighed a bit and started to head to the door while Eli stood there.

"Walter…?" She asked

"…Yes..?" He said

"Do you…do you mind if I took a look around here?"

"…I'm wasting time already, Elizabeth. What do you even need to do here anyway?"

"Please! Just give me five minutes to look at this place and then we can leave. i just want to look around, that's all."

"…Fine but you got five minutes. After that I'm leaving with or without you."

He walked over against the stand and leaned against it. Eli nodded at him and went inside the auditorium. It was a lot bigger than the lobby but it was more dark and dusty than ever. The only light that was in here was the stage lights and the lights coming from the aisles. The seats were dusty, folded, and old. Some were broken and others were just faded. As she walked down the aisle, Eli noticed a small note and a little teddy bear key chain on the floor.

"What's this?" She asked and picked them up. This is what the note said:

_My little girl, you have truly grown into a beautiful young woman. I'm waiting for the day when I can see you again. I left this keychain here. It has your favorite animal on it that I got you in my travels. Please stay safe until I see you again._

Eli placed the note in her pockets and looked at the keychain. It was a cute little brown bear that Eli also put in her pocket. However there was a person on the stage. He had on a navy blue pin suit and a small hat. He smiled at Eli from the stage and walked stage right.

"Hey wait!" Eli called out and ran after him. She climbed on stage followed him into the back part of the stage. The man disappeared but a door was there instead. She went inside and down a long dark hallway. On her left was a locked door and on her right was a dressing room that was unlocked. Inside a bright light reflexed the mirror that blinded Eli a bit. A flashlight was attached to a corset on the costume racks, and Eli decided to take it with her. The room itself was filled with costumes and makeup on the dresser but nothing else looked interesting to her. She left the room and went back out to the stage. On stage, though, was another mannequin but it wasn't a Bleeder. It had no arms but had long pale legs. Its back was turn so all Eli could see was its hair. Eli got close to it and saw that its face was twisted and disfigured beyond believe. They reminded her of Brittney, beautiful but also ugly at the same time. She proceeded to go stage left and down another dark hallway. She went into one room and found both a pistol and a small note.

_Ugly=true beauty. Find the beautiful one and the door will open. _It read and made no sense to her. She did however take the pistol and the case of bullets next to her and left the dark hallway. When she got back on the stage, five more of the same mannequin had appeared. She looked at them some and then hops off stage to exit the place. However when she got to the double doors, they were both locked. Eli started to bang on the doors, hoping Walter would hear her but there was no reply. She finally decided to go back to the left hallway and find either a key or an emergency exit. The minute she got back on the stage, a spotlight shone on Eli and the monsters started to walk and come to life. Eli backed away from them and aimed her gun.

"Stay back! Stay back or I'll shoot!" She yelled but they kept on coming at her. She fired at one, watching its head fly off and the body fell to the ground. A small wave of relief came over her but was quickly interrupted when it came back to life. One of them threw acid at Eli which she dodged quickly and fell into the curtain. They were slowly coming at her now; Eli was panicking at finding the right one. And then she saw the middle one, its face wasn't as twisted and it looked a bit sad.

"There!" She yelled and fired her gun straight in its face. The thing fell to the ground and soon the others started to fall. The sound of a door was unlocked and someone applauding in the audience. The same man was in the aisle clapping and whistling. He was a lot taller than Walter and had a scruffy looking beard.

"Well done my dear!" He applauded.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"You don't remember me after all of this time?"

"No I don't. Who are you?"

"You will know in time, my dear." He soon walked out of the room and Eli ran after him. When she got to the lobby, she only saw Walter staying in his spot.

"Why didn't you open the door?" She asked

"…I'm sorry what?" He replied.

"I was locked in and trapped by some monsters! You didn't hear me bang on the door or yell at you?"

"I didn't hear anything but the sounds of silence, Elizabeth."

"Did you see an old man walk by here?"

"No."

"Really because I saw an old man out in the auditorium."

"I didn't see anyone go in or out."

"You didn't hear the gunshots or anything?"

"No. Now if you're done wasting time here, we need to leave."

"Alright I'm coming! But you're sure you didn't hear anything or see anyone?"

"…If you ask me that one more time…"

"Sorry! I'm coming…"

As the two left the theatre, Eli took one last look before following Walter into the fog.

* * *

Annnnnnd scene. Review, comment, follow and all of that fun stuff. It'll get a lot more interesting next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

I dont own Silent Hill. Konami owns that shit yo. Hard to believe were halfway through the story...well somewhat halfway through.

* * *

Chapter 8: A Burden in His Eyes

A downpour had started as the night fell into the town. The sound of footsteps hitting the puddles echoed throughout the streets but it wasn't because they had to shelter themselves from the rain. Eli and Walter were being chased but not by people. A bunch of Bleeders and Beauties were chasing at them; all because Eli decided to touch a dead one and it sprang to life. It gave a loud shriek noise and a gang of them came from the alleyways and some boarded up houses. Eli, at first, shot at the enemies but ended up running away because she ran out of ammo and Walter told her to run. They didn't know how long they were running or how many were behind them but if they didn't stop and hide soon, Eli's legs were going to drop. Suddenly she saw a light in the distance. Riverside Motel was the name of the place, but had the letter "l" blinking on and off. She thought she was going to cry then and there.

"Look! Over there at that motel!" She cried. Walter bolted towards the little place with Eli right behind him. She could hear their cries and moans (and maybe some acid brushed against her sneaker) and she tried to hold on. They made it to the office and looking back at the monsters.

"…Let's hope the door's open…!" Walter said and opened the door. They quickly flew in and slammed the door shut; Eli almost broke her hip by running into the desk and fell on the floor flat. Before they even gave a sigh of relief, a Bleeder crashed through the front window and was crawling towards Eli. She quickly got up, opened up the back door, and ran up the stairs to a floor of rooms. She ran to the end of the floor and looked back at the thing slowly crawling to her.

"Get away from me!" She screamed. Her pistol was out of ammo and she didn't have time to reload it. It soon lunged at her but immediately had its head blown up in her face. The body fell to the ground with a loud thud and Eli stared down at the eyes of her hero. Walter never looked so good right now; His hair was wet and half of his face was matted by the rain and sweat. His focus was on Eli since his eye and pistol was aimed at her since her face semi covered by the blood that was splattered on her. He slowly put his gun away and walked away. He soon picked a lock from a motel room and entered with Eli following behind. He closed the blinds and turned on a small lamp, while Eli sat on the bed and reloaded her pistol.

"Next time…" He huffed, "don't…touch anything…"

"I'm…I'm sorry…" She panted.

"…Are you trying to get us both killed…"

"N-no! It was an honest mistake! I was just curious, that's all…"

"Your curiosity almost got the both of us killed…stay out of shit..."

She looked down at her shoes. "I'm sorry…"

He shook his head at her and sat down in a chair near the door. The sound of thunder could be heard and the rain simply came down harder. Eli took off her jacket and hung it on the shower curtain. Walter didn't notice her grey wife-beater or blue jeans being soaked to her skin. She wanted to ask him if he wanted to hang his coat up to dry but she didn't want to piss him off anymore.

"…We should get some rest." Walter said after a moment of silence. Eli nodded to herself and looked up at him.

"…Why don't you rest and I'll keep guard tonight?' She asked him. He gave her a blank stare.

"…And why should I do that…" He asked.

"...I want to make up to you for almost killing us."

"…"

"Please Walter? I don't mind staying up and looking out for things…"

"…Very well…" He replied and got into the other bed. Eli got into the chair and watched his back facing her.

"Goodnight." She said and got silence in return. She simply listened to the sound of the rain and the thunder rumbling.

The storm had passed and morning had arrived. Walter opened his eyes and sat up to see Eli half dazed and staring at the floor. Their eyes met and she gave him a small wave.

"Hey…" She said in a tired voice.

"…You really did stay up all night…"He asked and she nodded.

"Yeah. We should probably get going now right?" She added and got up to grab her things. As she went to unlock the door, Walter's eyes were still fixed on her.

"…What?" She said

"…I'm just a little shocked that you seem eager to leave." He replied monotone. Eli couldn't tell if that was sarcasm or him actually shocked.

"Well the sooner we get to Toluca Lake, the sooner I can get out of this town."

"…Fair enough and quite frankly, the sooner you leave me be, the happier I'll be." She turned around and unlock the door; her hand was in a fist and she bit her lower lip some. As soon as the coast was clear, the two of them bolted out of the motel and onto the main street. Today wasn't as foggy and cloudy so they can somewhat see out in front of them. Her hood was up today, so Walter couldn't see her face; however she did glance at him every so often. It wasn't until they were walking down a long stretch of road that Eli asked him this question.

"Hey…can I ask you something?" She asked. She stopped in the middle of the road with her back facing him.

"What is it…" He said.

"Do you…do you think I'm a burden to you…?"

"…Yes. I think everyone in this world is burden to me."

She looked down at the road and straight in his eyes. "Why is that? I've done nothing wrong but try to be nice to you…"

"You got involved into my business…I don't appreciate people who do that, Elizabeth."

"Why do you act like this…you make it seem like the world is a horrible place to live."

"That's because it is. The world is filled with unnecessary people and most of those people are filled with shit. They bitch and moan, and complain about everything. Not too long ago, you kept on complaining that you wanted to disappear, and now you say the world isn't as bad to live in?"

"I…I never said it isn't as bad to live in." He got closer to her, almost towering the poor girl.

"Then what are you saying…" He asked.

"I…I just want to know why you act this way…" She replied.

"You wouldn't understand…none of you would understand…" He walked away from her slowly. She simply sighed at him and shook his head. He suddenly stopped and had his back turned at her.

"Tell me something, Elizabeth, if you didn't care so much about everything…would the world not seem as hurtful to live in?" He asked her. She stood there in silence and looked down at her shoes. Sometime later, Eli and Walter made to the other side of town and were currently walking near the abandoned apartments. Just then, Eli spotted a nearby map board and the two of them were looking at where to go next.

"Hmm… we're halfway there to the lake. We just have to get to the other side of here and head to Rosewater Park." Eli said.

"Why Rosewater Park?" Walter asked

"Uh well I mean there should be a dock or a boat at the park, unless you plan on swimming to the church."

"…And you know this how…?"

"I'm just guessing! I'm not too sure…"

He glared at her a bit. "…Let's say you're wrong about a boat being there. Where would we go instead?"

"Uh well…I don't know…"

"…We need to head to the Historical Society place. I believe there are docks on the backside."

Eli looked at him. "But what if you're wrong about Historical Society place? Then what do we do?" She asked.

"…Swim to the church while you march out of town and leave me peace." He replied.

"…Fine by me." She started to walk away from him until he called out to her.

"Wait. We need to cut through Randell St. if we're heading in that direction. It'll get us onto Carroll St faster than walking this path." He told her.

"…Then lead the way, Walter." She replied. He grabbed the portable map and they kept on walk to the end of the block. They were stopped by a door and a giant wall tarp. The door was locked, of course, and Walter used his lock picking skills to unlock it. They ended up on the other side of the town and kept on walking towards Randell St. As they were walking to the hospital, Eli noticed a shadowy figure in the foggy distance. As they got closer, Eli realized that the figure became the man that she saw earlier in the theatre. The two of them stopped to see the man smiled at them and walk up the steps of the hospital.

"Hey you! Wait a minute!" Eli yelled out and followed him inside. Walter sighed some and followed her as well. When he got inside, he saw Eli sitting on the bench, with her hand on her head.

"…What happened…"He asked.

"I saw that man from the theatre and I was about to chase him down, but I felt really dizzy and my head started to pound like crazy." She replied. He watched her stand up some before falling to her knees in pain.

"Gaaah! My head is killing me!" She cried. He stared her a little bit longer before going over a door and unlocking it.

"…Get up." He said

"W-what?" She asked and was lifted up to her feet and walked over to the opened door. He sat her down on a long couch in the nurse's lounge. She gave him a puzzled look as she laid down on the dusty thing.

"…What is it." He asked her.

"It's shocking…to see you helping me out like this." She replied.

"Don't get used to it. It's either now you rest or I'm going to hear you bitch about your head hurting later."

"I…see…sort of." He walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked him.

"I'm going to look around some. I'll be back…" He replied.

"…Walter?"

"…Yes Elizabeth?"

"…Thanks and be careful out there…"

And for the first time, Eli thought she would never hear him say something in return.

"…I will." He added and shut the door.

* * *

Yaaay I really liked this chapter and it was fun to work with. I was trying to connect both the Silent Hill:Orgins/1 with parts of Silent Hill 2 and 3 when it came to the map. Hope you guys like it so far and stuff!


	9. Chapter 9

I dont own Silent Hill. Konami does. Yay first attempt at the hospital level. Let me know what you guys think!

* * *

Chapter 9: Walter Takes a Trip

He didn't know where to start in here. The hospital looked so old and abandoned, Walter wondered if there was a single trace of a person still working here. He quickly shrugged it off and went to head to the double doors that led outside to the streets. Eli being down like this was the perfect opportunity for him to escape and leave her all alone for the monsters to kill her. Besides she would never understand him or his "true" purpose in the town. _She'll understand…_He thought as he tried to open the doors. To his dismay, the doors were mysteriously locked and a force was holding them together. He couldn't pick the locks because the locks were on the outside of the hospital so instead he stared at the door and smirked to himself.

"…This is your way of punishing me isn't it…?" He whispered and looked at the ceiling. He cracked a blank stare and chuckled some more.

"…Very well. I'll be back at this door with the girl…" He said and left the doors. Since time wasn't on his side, Walter decided to explore as many rooms as he could and not bother with picking the broken lock ones. The first room he explored was a tiny office that he could barely squeeze into. He was glancing at some medical papers about patients here but one paper caught his eye. He took a look at it but someone blacked out the words in some parts:

_Patient Name: _

_Time of arrival: 10:46pm_

_Time of Death: 10:50pm_

_Cause of Death: Patient had suffered cuts and lacerations on his __arm__s__ and wrist. He also had 2__nd__ degree burns on his __back. __He arrived in the ER alongside with his __daughter (?)__who is in critical condition. The patient bled out to death just shortly being placed on the operation table. _

"…Interesting." Walter said and left the room. He ran into some broken doors before heading into another room. Inside was a patient's room with a bunch of pistol bullets, some health drinks, and a couple of first aid packets. He took the bullets and left the room. After running into a row of broken doors, Walter went inside what looked a surgery room. The gurneys were stained with blood; one gurney had blood on it that looked fresh. He quickly left that room and kept on exploring the first floor. He soon found a broken elevator and a set of stairs that led him to the second floor. He went inside one of the rooms and saw a teddy bear being trapped in an incubator. On the glass, written in red, said FOR TEDDY. GET WELL SOON. He simply shook his head and left the room. He, then, went into a big patient room and was looking around for some more ammo. Suddenly, the door swung wide open and small footsteps were heard.

"…Elizabeth. What are you doing…"He asked turning around. It wasn't Eli though but a nurse. A really fat bellied one, but she had no face or mouth. Her back looked so far bent back, it almost looked like her head was touching the floor. She had a small steel pipe and was slowly raising it above her head with both hands. Walter stared at it so hollow and quickly moved out of the way when it tried to hit him. He slammed the door behind him and went to a few more rooms; going into the women's locker room was one of them. He found a shotgun and some shotgun bullets before leaving the room. He then came across a locked door right next to the broken elevator. A note was next to the keypad and this is what it said:

HOW MANY LETTERS ARE IN THE WORD?

HOW MANY WORDS ARE IN THIS STATEMENT

THE DOOR WILL UNLOCK AND YOU SHALL BE FREE

LOVE AND HATE HAS FOUR OF THIS AND FOUR OF THAT

SUBTRACT 17 FROM 12 TO UNLOCK THE CODE

Walter glanced at the note and looked at the notepad. He punched in the numbers: and the door unlocked. He soon entered up to the third floor and went to check out the rooms. One room was tiny and had a dirty looking bed with some notes on it. Like the last note, some of the words were blacked out.

Status Report:

Patient is suffering from due to having forced trauma to her head. She was in a coma for about and recently came out of it. She shows signs of progress but is still unaware of the death of

The note was cut off at the end. Walter looked at the other note.

_I don't know how long I've been in this hospital. When I woke up, mommy was crying next to me and held me close. I asked her what happened to daddy and she kept on crying. Why is she so sad? Daddy's ok right?_

Walter then left the room and kept on exploring. After avoiding the big nurses in some rooms, Walter came across a room that had some ammo and health drinks. He soon left and went to explore more rooms. After some time, Walter went back to the stairwell, and tried to get onto the roof. The door was locked as well and he tried the basement door all the way down. Frustrated, Walter went back to the first floor to check on Eli. When he tried to get into the room, that was also locked, and he got pissed.

"…Is every door in this place locked…" He uttered and kicked the door some. Suddenly a scream was from the surgery room and he walked to the scene. He hoped that it was Eli being murdered by one of the nurses or was attacked by a doctor. When he got into the room, he saw Eli aiming her pistols at a dead hanging Bleeder. A couple of them were dead and Eli managed to get a head shot with one. She turned around to see if there were anymore and ended up backing into the gurney when she saw Walter by the door.

"Walter!" She yelled.

"…What are you doing…" He replied.

"I'm sorry. I was looking for you and then I got locked in by these things. Where were you?"

"…Around."

Eli then pulled out a key. "Look, I found this key just before I was attacked by those hanging monsters."

"It looks like it leads upstairs to the rooftop…" He added. They were about to leave the room but Eli stopped in her tracks.

"Wait…if you're here then that means the hospital's back to normal." She added. Walter looked at her funny.

"...What the Hell are you talking about." He asked her.

"When I woke up, I heard the sound of something crashing. When I got out, the whole hospital looked different." She told him. He kept on looking at her.

"Here, I'll show you!" She said and opened up the doors. Walter only saw the normal hospital while Eli saw the hospital bloody and broken. He glared at her and started to walk away from her.

"I don't see anything different." He told her as he went to the staircase.

"But…the walls and floor are…" She uttered.

"If you're done wasting my time, I would like to get out of this hellhole and move on to bigger things, Elizabeth." He added and went inside. Eli followed him but was looking back at the distorted hospital.

* * *

Yaay you made it to the end of the first part of the hospital. Not bad for a first start eh? Review and follow for me please!


	10. Chapter 10

Konami owns Silent Hill. I dont. This second half of the hospital is a lot more interesting than the last one, I promise you.

* * *

Chapter 10: Eli's Otherworld

"I'll get it! I'll get it!" Eli cried as she ran for the door. She eagerly opened the door and saw a couple of older gentlemen towering over her.

"Why hello little one. Is your father home?" One of them asked

"Eli! How many times have I told you! Always ask who's at the door before opening it!" Her father yelled from behind.

"Sorry dad!" She said as her father got to the door. He took a look at the men and stared at them.

"Brother Victor, how good of you to see you. We must speak to you at once" One of them said.

"Eli why don't you go see what your mother is up to in the kitchen." Victor said.

"Oh alright papa." She said and ran off to the kitchen. She hid to the side of the kitchen and peeked out to see what her father was talking about. She couldn't hear what they were saying though, but she did notice how her father was acting a bit aggressive to the guest.

"…NO! I will not be a part of this anymore!" Victor yelled and slammed the door in their faces. Her mother soon came in and Eli trailed behind.

"What was that all about that?" Her mother said.

"It was nothing, Beverly. I'll tell you later tonight, ok?" He replied.

"Who were those people, daddy?" Eli asked him.

"No one important. Now why don't you get ready for school or you'll be late." He said.

* * *

Eli opened her eyes and stared at the dark ceiling. _"Another dream...or was that a flashback."_ Eli thought_. "That's right…Dad came home from his travels and some strange men were looking for him. I must have been eight at the time. I wonder why I was thinking about that…"_ Eli soon stood up and she noticed a small note with another keychain next to it.

_You probably don't remember that much from that night. The longer you spend in this town, the more you'll remember-it's almost like the town's trying to force you to remember. Are you scared? Are you hurt? Try to hold a little further until we can finally meet. Then I can protect forever. I don't trust that Sullivan kid, by the way. I have a bad feeling about him. Please be very careful._

Eli also took that note and another bear keychain. Suddenly there was a loud thud and a shotgun blast coming from the halls. She loaded up her pistol, grabbed her flashlight, and quietly left the room to find Walter. When she got outside, not too far from her was the same man in the suit.

"Hey you!" She called out and got closer to him. He smiled at her and tipped his hat to her. She was about to catch him again but her headache came again, but a lot worse. As he disappeared into the darkness, Eli fell to her knees and quietly black out. Sometime later, she came to but in a different dimension. For one thing it was still the hospital but it was exactly the same design from her nightmare. The metal grating was on the floors, and the scratches were on the wall. It even had barbed wires on some places. Everything in the hospital seemed bloody and broken, Eli thought she was in Hell. She decided to be brave and try to find Walter in this hellhole. She didn't know where to start, so she instead went to the second floor though the staircase. She went into a room where an incubator was in the middle of the room. Inside was the same teddy bear but someone ripped its head off and split it down the middle. A key was inside of it, but Eli had no way of getting to it. She also saw that the box had three locks on it. She took note of this room and left to find some keys to the room. After a row of broken doors, Eli went back to the first floor and into the same room that Walter found the doctor's notes. She looked at the notes as well and left the room. On the first floor, she couldn't get into the operation room, but she did get some ammo and took a sip of the health drink in another room. She went back upstairs and went inside to a big patient room; only to be greeted by a Big Nurse trying to swing at her. Eli blocked her attack with her elbow and shot at the thing twice before kicking it dead. As she explored the room for ammo or health drinks, she noticed a small key and a little note on one of the bed.

_Today I saw some punks make fun of a really fat nurse. Part of me wanted to tell on them but I don't want to get picked on. _

Eli took the key and left the room. She soon went up to the third floor and into one of the patient rooms. Inside of this one was the same notes but there was also a small key too. After taking the small key, she went to check on some more rooms, and got into one that wasn't locked. In this room, she swore she could hear the sound of a little girl crying as the walls were dripping blood from the barb wires. On the bed she finds a note.

_Some of the kids keep on making fun of me. I don't like this place but mommy says I have to stay. I keep on asking her where's dad but she keeps on ignoring me. The doctor says I'm allowed to keep a diary so if anything important happens, I can write it down. The doctors also told me-_

The note ends right there but for some reason Eli feels like she can relate to the person writing this letter. As soon as she finished reading it, the cries stop and the sound of footsteps are heard. Eli left and went to use the elevator. It was a weird elevator, mainly because there was only one button, and that led to the basement. She pressed it and was soon down at the very bottom. Outside it smelt of death and decay which made her want to gag. There was only one door at the end of the hall and even that had a diary entry on it.

_He…he's gone. I saw in some notes a nurse had lying around. He broke his promise to me. He told me he would protect me forever. I snuck out of my room to see him but the stench of the bodies here was too much for me so I think I'm going to see him another way… _

She went inside of the morgue and the note wasn't lying. The stench was so strong she was going to puke again. This morgue, however, was different. The walls were still bleeding but where the gurneys would be, had long spears going through the walls; except for one gurney. It had a body on it which was covered with a long white sheet. Its feet were sticking out but a small key was attached to its toe. Its arms were dangling out too, but were cut and slashed at his arms and wrist. Eli slowly walked over to the body and quickly picked up the key; she didn't want to stick around to see if it was a boy or a girl underneath the sheet. She left the morgue and went back up to the second floor. Using all three keys, Eli got the key to the operation room downstairs, and went back to unlock it. Inside was only one gurney that was covered in blood but had a small key on it. As soon as she picked up the key, the door locked shut and the sound of a hissed cry was heard. She quickly took out her pistol and held it close as she walked slowly to the door. She barely missed the arm that was swinging at her and she ended up falling to the ground. She saw that a Bleeder was hanging from the ceiling; drooling and looking down at Eli with its nonexistence eyes. She aimed her pistol at it and hoped that someone would hear her screams.

* * *

"Hey there's nothing on this rooftop!" Eli yelled out. It was dark outside when they got to the rooftop. Eli was walking around the perimeter while Walter was standing in the middle.

"…I found something." Walter said, standing over a small journal. Eli walked over to him and saw that it was open and written in.

_This is it. I'm finally going to do it. I'm going to see him by flying off of the roof. The nurses and doctors tried to stop me but now the coast is clear. I'll sneak to the rooftop tonight while no one's looking and-_

The entry's cut off from there and the rest of the pages are blank.

"Wow…some nutjob thought they could fly by jumping off of the roof. Do you think they actually died doing this?" Eli asked but Walter just stood there. He was staring at the door, slowly loading up his shotgun. She looked at her with concern.

"Hey what's wrong?" She said.

"Something's coming up here." He replied. He aimed his gun at the door while Eli kept staring at it.

"…What are you waiting for. Quit staring at the door and load up your weapon." He added. Eli nodded some and fumbled through her pockets for some bullets. The door silently opened up and a storm of Bleeders, Beauties, and Big Nurses came flooding out. It almost looked like a circle was forming around the two; Walter aimed his shotgun at his side while Eli pointed her gun at her side. This was going to be a long and rough night.

* * *

Ooooo ambush time. Thanks for reading! Next chapter is going to be a long so stay tuned! (or not)


	11. Chapter 11

I dont own any Silent Hill. Konami owns it. Oh hey a super long chapter this time since most of them are kinda short...ish. Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11: Ambush

Walter and Eli stood face to face with what looked about twenty some enemies. They all came running through the door and formed a circle around the two. Most of the nurses had pipes and some had small knives in their hands.

"I get the feeling we're not welcome here…"Eli said as she stared at the drooling Beauty. She couldn't tell he nodded in agreement or not. What she did hear, though, was the sound of a shotgun going off and the whole circle went crazy. The first two nurses went down to Walter's bullets and he went straight into the crowd. Eli was firing her gun all over the place; mainly at the Bleeders trying to bite and scratch at her feet. A Beauty shot acid at Walter but he responded with a shotgun blast to its face while dodging the blast. A couple of Bleeders were hit by the acid blast and were being blown by Eli's bullets. She quickly had to reload but was impressed by how quickly he reloaded and shot at the creatures in one quick motion. As soon as the groups of monsters were defeated, Eli got in a sigh of relief, before having to shoot at another row of monsters. At least ten of them flew out of the door and the shooting fest started again. Walter tried to pistol/shotgun whip some of the nurses and blasting at the Beauties; Eli still kept her focus on the Bleeders and some of the beauties. As soon as that wave was finished, another wave of about 15 sprang from the door. Eli and Walter looked at each and quickly reloaded.

"There's no end to these guys!" She yelled out as she shot some of the nurses.

"Keep fighting!" He yelled and shot at them some more. Unlike the first two waves, this wave was much more aggressive and barely giving the chance of both of them to not reload as fast. Eli was down to her last case of bullets while Walter started to grab a pipe and beat them down. She soon grabbed nearby a steel pipe and went to town on smacking them. Most of the Bleeders were dead and it was mostly Beauties and Big Nurses running the show. They were smart but the monsters were smarter, dodging most of Eli's swings and Walter's shots. Acid was thrown at Walter's feet and Eli just barely dodged an oncoming knife attack from a nurse. With a loud SMACK Walter knocked a beauty into a couple of other one and watched them bleed out. Eli tripped over a dead bleeder and fell face flat to the ground. A nurse was about to bash her brains in, but was quickly blown into the fence by Walter using his shotgun. She quickly got to her feet and started to bash them up again. The wave was starting to thin out and it looked like Walter and Eli were being the victorious ones. As soon as that pile was finished, five more Big Nurses came in, with a pipe in one hand and a knife in the other hand. Walter smirked to himself and fired the first shot at them. The three of them fell to the ground, from the blast, but then came back up quickly. Most nurses would have stayed down but for some reason these nurses looked tough enough to take a bullet. Walter fired at them again a few more time before dropping his gun and smacking a pipe at them. Eli just stood back from them a bit while watching Walter go at it. One of the nurses came around the corner glaring and wobbling at Eli. Eli brought up her steel pipe and charged at the thing. The nurse swung at her Eli's side and sent her flying into the ground. The nurse then tried to smash her head but Eli was quick to block her attack with her own pipe. She then kicked the nurse back and got to her feet quickly; Eli started to whack at it starting with its head and body. It took some time but Eli managed to knock it down and started to bash it then. She whacked it more and more until it started twitching and shaking. One last WHACK and a puddle of blood had formed around it. Walter meanwhile was hammering and shooting away at the nurses, while running around and avoiding their stab attacks. Eli was watching him shoot away the last of the nurses and see the river of blood forming underneath all of this. What she didn't see, however, was one of the nurses came from behind, grabbed ahold of her neck and was forcing her against the old broken fence. The fence could barely support one person, let alone two people, and Eli could feel the fence giving in. The nurse tightens its grip on her neck; Eli felt her life slowing down and this bimbo was taking her with it. Suddenly the fence broke off and fell into the dark abyss below.

"WALTER! HELP ME!" She screamed as the nurse choked-pushed her into the darkness. Walter quickly looked over and saw what was going to happen. Eli was slowly falling off and she had nothing to support her or to kick off the monster. Time once again slowed down.

"Elizabeth!" He yelled and ran over to her. Eli closed her eyes and felt her world being flipped over. The sound of a loud CRASH was overheard.

* * *

Eli closed her eyes and felt her world being flipped over. The sound of a loud CRASH was overheard. A body was on the steps of the hospital, lying in a pool of its own blood. Walter was lying on the ground, holding on the rails of the roof. His hand was holding something heavy and sweaty. His teeth were grinding against each other and his eyes on what he was holding on to. His grip was slowly slipping and the sweat was coming from his chin. Eli was looking up at him, her hand holding on to Walter's.

"_I thought you said…you didn't care I died…_" She thought as she stared into his eyes. She looked like she was about to cry.

"…Pull yourself up…"He grunted, "…before I let go…of you…"

Eli nodded and grabbed ahold of the wall. She slowly brought her feet up against the wall building, and slowly got the momentum to climb up the wall. Walter was slowly helping her up the wall, while trying not to let go of her. She finally got over the wall and back onto the rooftop; she was on her hands and knees while Walter was standing over her. She looked up at him.

"Walter…you…look out!" She yelled but it was too late. A nurse came out of nowhere and managed to stab Walter in his side. He didn't scream or shout but he did grunt a bit, and Eli watched the blood ooze down to the ground. She then grabbed a pipe and smacked it across the face and onto the ground. It soon stopped moving and its blood was lost in the river of blood. She finally gave a sigh a relief and looked out onto the bodies of the monsters; then she ran to aide Walter as he was on his knees and holding his side in pain. Eli and Walter ran to one of the rooms on the third floor that was open. He painfully sat down on the bed while Eli threw off her hoodie and looking around for a first aid kit. He was still holding his side as she found some kits, a couple of health drinks and some bottled water.

"You gotta take off your coat." Eli told him.

"…I'm fine…" Walter grunted

"You're bleeding all over the place and clearly you're in pain."

"…So? I'm just exhausted from saving your ass again."

"Walter I don't feel like arguing with you. Now take off your coat so I can see how bad it is."

Glaring at her, he slowly took off his coat and painfully threw it back on the bed. He had on a small sweat jacket and he also threw that off. His small white t-shirt was stained with blood all over his side and he stared at her when she saw this.

"That needs to come off too." She added. He painfully took it off and Eli saw how his pale skin was stained with crimson. She then took a water bottle and washed her fingers and hands; then she grabbed some cotton balls and a small thing of alcohol from the first aid kit.

"This is going to sting a little ok?" She said and dipped the cotton in the alcohol. She gently wiped the blood away and the whole cotton ball turned red in a matter of minutes. Walter looked at her washing his wound and bit his lip a little. It wasn't the alcohol that was bothered him but it was more of a woman getting close to him. He wasn't used to this. As soon as it was somewhat clean, Eli grabbed some gauze and applied pressure to his wound. She could hear a low light grunt from his mouth the harder she pushed.

"Hold that for a bit ok? I need to look for something." She told him. He slowly placed his hand on the gauze and watched her fumble through the kit. She soon came back to what looked a small kit to sow something.

"…What's that for…"He asked.

"I think you need stitches. That wound looks pretty wide enough for it." She replied. He slowly scooted away from her as she got closer to him.

"I don't need them." He added.

"You'll get an infection if I don't do anything about it."

"So?"

Just hold still and let me help you!"

"NO! Get away from me!" He tried to get up but the pain was too much for him. He laid down on his side and somewhat curled up into a ball. Eli sat down in front of him and cleaned it up some more with alcohol. She then held his side and looked over him.

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing…" She whispered. Walter wanted to kick her off of him. She had no right to be touching his body. The whole idea just gave him a weird awkward feeling all over but Eli didn't seem to notice it. Taking the needle with the thread, Eli started the painful process of sowing his skin. Walter just laid there, grunting slightly and biting his lip a bit, as he felt the needle go through his skin. Eli sighed to herself and focused on closing it up. Her hands were shaking and the blood kept oozing on out like a waterfall. It felt slippery all around and there were times when she thought she was going to prick herself with the needle. She finally finished and took another cotton ball to wash and wipe away the blood all around. She dapped a little bit of ointment on and patched his side up with some gauze. Walter slowly looked over at her finishing up and brought him a health drink.

"Here," She said, "this will make you feel better." Instead of him taking it, he slapped it out of her hand and the bottle broke against the wall. Eli looked him and he slowly sat up.

"I…don't…need…your HELP!" He screamed and Eli backed up against the wall. He was about to stand when his side ached in pain and he fell back on the bed. He grunted and moaned in pain until his vision turned fuzzy and black. Eli ran over to flip on his back and placed a hand on his head. His head was burning up and looked to be in pain again. Panicky, she found a rag lying on the small desk and ran cold water on it to put on his forehead. Eli then grabbed a bottle of pain medicine, another bottle of a health drink and fed it to him; making him swallow everything. Walter was shaking and starting to sweat some as Eli sat on the bed and held him close.

"You'll be ok, right? Please…you'll be ok Walter…" She whispered and wiped away the sweat from him. She prayed that he'll make it.

* * *

Rate, review, follow, comment if you guys like it so far. I had fun with this chapter if you could tell.


	12. Chapter 12

I dont own any Silent Hill. Konami owns Silent Hill.

* * *

Chapter 12: Why

Walter had a dream. He dreamt that he was somewhere small and warm. He was lying on the floor, in a white lit room. He laid there until he heard a voice.

"Walter…" It said and he slowly opened his eyes. There was a shadow figure in the distance that was staring out at him. He slowly turned his head to get a better look at the figure.

"…M-mom…?" He uttered and slowly got to his knees. The figure started to walk away from him. He got up quickly and started to run towards it.

"Mom! Wait for me mom! Mooom!" He cried out but it disappeared without a trace. Walter soon stopped running and fell down to his knees. Tears started to stream down his face and fall onto his fist. He looked out into the distance and screamed, "MOM!"

He slowly came to after that. He was staring up at the dark empty ceiling of the hospital. A hoodie and his coat were covering his body as he slowly sat up. The pain was still there but it wasn't as bad as before. He turned his head to see Eli asleep in a chair. His eyes were focused on her until she started to open her eyes and somewhat look right back at him.

"Hey…"She said. She got silence in return.

"Do you feel any better now?" She asked.

"…"

"Ok. Silent treatment it is…" She added and got up from her seat to grab a health drink. She was about to drink it when she noticed how Walter was staring at her and she stared right back at him.

"…What. Now you want a sip?" She asked. He kept on staring at her.

"…Fine. Be like that then." She said.

"…Why. Why are you doing this to me…"He finally said.

"What are you talking about?"

"You try and fix my wounds, you've gotten in my way numerous times, and you are under the assumption that you and I are…'Friends'. Why do you keep torturing me, Elizabeth?"

"Walter, I'm not torturing you. I'm doing this because I care about you."

"YOU LIE!" He yelled and silence tension filled the room. Eli stood her ground as the stare down still lingered.

"You always push people away…why. Why do you act like this?" She asked him.

"…No one cares about me. If I died right now, no one will throw a fancy funeral for me. I'm just a nobody. No one could give two shits about me." He said.

"That's where you're wrong. You're not a nobody and I'm sure your friends would agree. If anyone's a nobody then it's me in this room"

"…Don't you sit here and pretend that you're alone in this world. You think you're better than me just because you have friends, family, and a wonderful life?"

"I never said that I was better than you…Why do you always put words in my mouth."

"I don't trust you, Elizabeth. I can see you for who you really are. You and everyone else in this world doesn't care about anyone but themselves…"

"If that's the case…then why did you save me? If you don't like me, then why risk your life to save me?" She folded her arms and stared at him. Walter simply looked down at her and said nothing else. She then walked over to him and lifted his chin up but he shoved her hands away.

"You don't even know me well enough to assume that I'm like the rest of the people and yet you judge me so quickly." She told him.

"I don't have to know you well enough to know that all people are the same. If you knew me and understood what I've been through then you would think the same way…"He replied.

"But I don't know you! If you would just open up and talk to me…I would understand you a little better."

He turned away from her. He didn't want to stare into her sad beaten eyes anymore. Normally he wouldn't care how she felt but now he could feel her sadness and compassion when he looked into her eyes. He didn't know what was wrong with him now.

"Walter…you gotta trust me. At least tell me where you were born or how old you are…" She whispered. His face was still facing away from her and she just sighed. She was about to head out of the door when he called out to her.

"…I'm seventeen years old and I was born in Ashfield." He replied. She turned around and leaned against the door. Eli gave him a small smile and a sigh of relief.

"…W-what about you..." He uttered as if it were forced.

"…I'm seventeen too and I was born here…I think." She replied.

"…You think…"

"Yeah. My memory sucks because I suffer from amnesia and I don't remember much as a kid."

He sat up a bit. "…How did that happen…"

"I don't know. Whenever I ask my mom, she either ignores me or yells at me."

"…What about your father…"

Eli's heart slowed down some and her head started to hurt a bit. "…My father's dead. He died when I was a little kid. My mom told me he was in an accident in his travels and…" She suddenly felt dizzy and stumbled over to the chair. Walter looked at her with concern but she simply shrugged it off, and sat in the chair.

"…Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah…Its just…that doesn't sound right. My dad was alive when…nevermind." She added, "anyway, you need to recover your strength soon so we can get the hell out of this place."

"…Very well then." He replied and laid back down on the bed. She slumped back in her chair and kept a careful eye on him.

"Sleep well." She said and got silence in return. Sometime later, Walter was able to stand on his own and walk around the room without feeling sick or a sharp pain in his side. Eli was careful too when she was changing and cleaning his wound so it wasn't too bad for him. Finally, Walter was strong enough for them to finally leave the hospital. As he was slowly putting back on his favorite blue coat, he couldn't help but glance as Eli who was putting her black jacket back on. He slowly found himself in a trance as he stared at her narrow body and her pigtails being matted with sweat; she looked sort of cute like this. He quickly dispersed those thoughts and left the room in a hurry. Now he really wanted to know what was wrong with him.

"_Why…why does she keep haunting my thoughts?" _He thought. First it was saving her life on the roof, then letting her touch his body and now he was started to develop feelings for her.

"What the Hell is wrong with me…" He whispered to himself. He saw Eli walk out of the door and the two found themselves standing outside of the hospital. It was bright outside; they've lost track with how many days they've been in the town or how long Walter was out. The nurse was still laying on top of the broken fence and the steps colored with blood as they walked over it and onto the streets.

"Well…"She said, "I guess this is the part where we split huh." Walter looked at her for a bit.

"What do you mean…" He said.

"You know what I mean. Clearly you don't want me around anymore and I think we should part ways."

She started to back away slowly and gave him a small wave. He looked at her emotionless and watched her slowly walk away.

"…Goodbye Walter. I wish you the best in life." She said. He could have walked away too. He could have said his goodbye and went his way too. But something inside of him told him not too. Something told him to reach out for her arm and grab it gently.

"Walter…?" She asked.

"…Stay…" He said. She looked at him funny.

"What…you want me to come with you? But I thought I was a burden to you?"

"…You told me that I don't know you well enough to assume about your lifestyle. Think of this as a second chance, Elizabeth." The sadness was slowly fading into relief for Eli. He was going to regret this, he thought. Something was really wrong with him now.

"A-are you sure?" She repeated. He let go of her arm and started to walk away from her.

"…Hurry up before I change my mind…" He called out and she followed him. Sometime later they found themselves in front of Rosewater Park where the telescopes and some of the docks were.

"What are we doing here?" She asked.

"Remember how you said there was a boat here, Elizabeth?" He said.

"I do but…I didn't think we would actually come down here." Walter leaned out onto the fence to get a better look at the docks. Eli looked out as well and quickly spotted a small black rowboat.

"Over there!" She called out and hopped over the rails. Walter followed carefully and they were soon climbing aboard on the boat. It was old and even when Eli slowly got in, it felt like it was going to sink. When Walter got in, it slowly sank in a bit and gave everyone a nervous feeling.

"I'll row first and then you can as soon as I get tired. Let me know when your side starts to hurt, ok?" She said and he nodded slowly. They rowed off into the fog.

* * *

Review and follow if you like what you see! Next chapter is going to be a bit edgy.


	13. Chapter 13

Konami owns Silent Hill, but I dont.I also dont own Chris Cornell or Tom Sizemore I guess. **Warning: A violent graphic rape scene is in this chapter. **If you arent into rape then I suggest you scroll down to the bottom of the page. You have been warned.

* * *

Chapter 13: A Confession

Night had fallen on the lake when Walter took his turn rowing. Eli leaned back some and was staring at the dark murky water. Oddly enough, it wasn't foggy as they got further and further into the center of the lake.

"Are we near the church yet?" Eli asked.

"I don't know and if you keep asking me that again, I'll throw you off the boat." Walter replied. It looked like he was back to his cold-hearted self, Eli thought to herself.

"Sorry…" She said and kept looking at the lake.

"…What's…the matter…?" He said in that forced tone again. Eli could see he was trying to care.

"It's…nothing. I guess I'm just exhausted that's all…" She replied and forced a smile to him. He stared at her, as usual, and kept on rowing. Eli soon looked around at the scenery and listened sound of crickets and the movement of water all around.

"I bet this place is beautiful during the day." She said after a moment of awkward silence.

"It is." He replied and more silence after that.

"…Walter…can you keep a secret?" Eli asked.

"I…guess…?" He replied.

"It's just…I've been keeping this in for some time now and…you're the only person I trust."

"…Trust..?" He repeated and she nodded.

"Yeah…I mean you are cold at times, but I trust you well enough to tell you this…"

"...You're not in love with me are you?" Walter said and Eli's whole face turned red.

"What? Of course not! This is really serious, Walter." She replied, regaining her composure.

"…What is it." She let out a huge deep breath and stared into his eyes. Her whole body trembled with pain and fear.

"I…I…" She uttered out but the words were glued to her throat.

"You what…hurry up and spit it out…" Walter said.

"I…I was…I was raped…"

Walter's eyes widen a bit. "…You were what…"

"Raped…violated…you know…that stuff, Walter."

"…By who. Brittney? "

"No…by Mr. Lorenzo…"

* * *

It was chilly November afternoon as Mr. Lorenzo was finishing up his lecture about action commands in Spanish. Leanne was taking notes, furiously, while Eli sat next to her drawing a mini sketch of Chris Cornell. Soon everyone packed up and the bell rang. As everyone was leaving, Eli stayed behind to pack her things, while Leanne waved her goodbye and left the room. Mr. Lorenzo saw this and decided to take this as an opportunity. He casually walked over to where she was sitting at and gave her a tap on the shoulder.

"Ah Ms. Simone, you're still here?" He asked her. She nodded.

"I was about to head to the library today, since I don't have to be home right now." She replied. Today her mother decided to take the day/night off from work and take Ally to the doctor for her checkup. It was one of those days where Eli could relax or hang out with Leanne, but Leanne had piano practice today.

"Well uh if you're not too busy, maybe you can help me." He asked her.

"Sure! What's up, Mr. Lorenzo?" She said.

"I got a lot and I mean **a lot** of paperwork to do. I'm still behind on grading those tests you guys took last week and I was wondering if you could help grade them?"

"Won't I get in trouble though?"

"Nah. If anyone comes in and sees, then I'll just tell them that you were here for some after school help."

"Well alright then. I'll help you out." He smiled at her and went to his desk to grab the stack of papers. Eli didn't mind helping out teachers, after class. It was almost like different world where she could forget her troubles at home and school. She even liked Mr. Lorenzo not because he reminded her of a young Tom Sizemore but he seemed much more laidback that Mrs. Wilson. He handed her the answer key and told her good luck when he placed the stack down. It was about 6pm when Eli was about done with the papers. Mr. Lorenzo was at his desk, finishing up his stack of paperwork. He briefly stopped and looked up at the clock and then back at Eli who was hard at work.

"It's getting late, Elizabeth. You should probably head home soon, chica." He said as he walked over to her.

"Nah I'm alright. Besides I'm almost done." She replied.

"Well…alright. Let me know when you're done ok?" She nodded and went back to grading. An hour later, Eli was all done while Mr. Lorenzo was wrapping up his work. He placed his papers in a manila envelope while Eli placed the stack of papers on his desk.

"Here you go, Mr. Lorenzo. Sorry it took so long but it's all finished!" Eli said. He smiled at her and placed the papers in a folder.

"No problem, chica. I thank you for doing this for me, Elizabeth." He replied. She grabbed her things and started to walk out the door.

"Well…I better get going soon. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" She said.

"Wait! At least let me give you a ride home."

"Oh…you don't have to do that! I don't mind waiting for the train."

"It's late, Elizabeth, and I don't want something bad to happen to you."

"Well…if you really don't mind then…I guess you can give me a ride home."

"Excellent! I'll be only a couple of minutes and then we can leave."

They soon left the school and drove away in his car. Eli thought he had a nice car even though it was kind of old. He turned on the radio and a rock song was in the middle of a solo. Eli's focus was more on outside of the window as they drove past some restaurants.

"So…where do you live?" He asked her at a red light.

"North Ashfield." She replied

"Oh, you're not too far from where my cousin lives. In those apartments right?"

"Red River Apartments. It's about a 30 minute train ride from school."

"I see then. I always thought your parents drove you to school."

"Nah, it's a lot cheaper to take the train than to waste gas money."

Mr. Lorenzo got onto the freeway and the drove past the exit where they would have gotten off at. Eli noticed this and told him that they missed the exit.

"Oh whoops. Don't worry, Elizabeth. I know another way." He said and patted her shoulder a bit. She had a worried feeling in her stomach but she simply looked out of the window to ease her mind. He eventually got off of the freeway and into a bad part of town. It was still South Ashfield but it was more of the inner city part of town. Her mother worked down here in a little rundown club and always told Eli not to be down here at night without a knife on hand. Eli now wished she would have brought that knife now as they drove further downtown.

"Uh Mr. Lorenzo…where are we going?" Eli asked.

"Just relax Elizabeth. I'll get you home soon." He replied. They soon pulled into a shitty rundown motel and Eli's heart started to pound harder. Just as she was about to turn and yell at him, Lorenzo pulled out a small black pistol and aimed it at her face.

"But before I can take you home, you and I are going to play a game for a bit…hehe." He said.

"…I don't any trouble! Please just let me go! I'll give you anything you want!" She cried.

"Shut up and get out of the car! If you run or scream, I'll kill you on the spot." He yelled. Eli obeyed and got out slowly. He soon followed and they walked up to the front desk. The man behind the counter was an old man who had trouble with seeing up close. He especially didn't see Lorenzo had his gun pointed on Eli's lower back or the scared look on her face as they were renting out a room for the night. He simply said have a good time and gave them their change. Lorenzo then led her to small dark hotel room at the far end. When they were inside, he put his gun down and pushed her on the bed; she landed with a loud thud and a small bed of dust came from underneath her.

"Take it off." He commanded

"Take what off?" She asked

"Your clothes, you idiot."

"Please…just let me go, Mr. Lorenzo. I promise I won't tell anyone!"

"Shut up and do it!" He held his gun up and pointed it at her. Her hands trembled as she hesitantly unzipped her jacket and pulled down her pants. She then took off her long sleeved shirt and stood before him in her white bra and panties. Lorenzo licked his lips and gave her a devilish grin.

"That's a good girl…now come here and get on your knees…"He whispered.

"No…I don't want to do this anymore…"She cried.

"Elizabeth, I said come here." He said again. She slowly walked up to him and fell to her knees, her eyes fixed on him.

"Good girl now take my pants off and suck my cock, Elizabeth." He said. She shook her head no and stared at him.

"I won't do it…just let me go! Please!" She begged and she ended up being slapped across the face.

"I swear to God if you don't do as you're told…"He said. She started to whimper a bit as she reached out to undo his pants and boxers. She stared at his crotch and bit her lip some; she had to think of way to get out of here.

"Jeez you take too long!" He yelled and ended up forcing it down her throat. He was semi-erected but he instantly grew harder inside of her warm mouth. Eli tried to push herself off of him but he placed his hands on her head and forced her to lick and suck on it. The taste of sweat and ointment would forever be burned onto her taste buds as her throat and tongue rubbed against it. Grunts and moans could be heard and echoed throughout the room as he continued to thrust inside of her mouth. Eli wanted to bite it off but she was too scared that her face would have been blown off. The bigger and harder he got, the closer he was to cuming inside of her throat.

"Ahaaa! Your mouth is tight and warm! I love it!" He moaned and ended up cuming all down her throat. Eli took her mouth off of it and started to cough all over the place. The bitter taste slid it way down her throat and she desperately tried to cough it back out. Lorenzo looked down at her with a sinister look on his face and his cock towering above her.

"Mmm you look so good covered in my cum, Elizabeth. But I still want more." He said, stroking himself slowly.

"Mr. Lorenzo…please just let me go and I won't tell anyone about this!" Eli cried and tried to back away from him. He got closer and closer to her and she nearly tried to climb over the bed. Lorenzo was smart though and grabbed the back of her bra. He grabbed it so hard, it almost ripped off. He forced her to face the bed at the headboard and sat on her back. He then grabbed her long sleeve shirt and tied her arms to the front bedpost. Eli tried to kick and scream but Lorenzo was too heavy for her to push off.

"Shut up! Stop screaming so much, Simone!" He yelled

"Stop! Please just stop!" She screamed. Lorenzo grabbed his belt from his pants and tied it around her eyes so she couldn't see. He ripped off her panties and lifted her up so her knees were on the bed. He grabbed his member and slowly rubbed it against her pussy.

"Mmm…you're so wet. Virgin pussy is the best kind of pussy…"He said and traced her clit some with his fingers.

"…But I don't want to take it yet, until you turn 18…hehe." He smirked as he played with her clit some more.

"Mr. Lorenzo…I'm only a girl…please don't do this…" Eli begged.

"Hah! I know all about you Simone. How you're such a slut just like your mother so why don't you just shut it and take it."

"I'm not a slut! Let me go!"

He rubbed his cock against her anus and Eli whimpered more. He smirked to himself and shoved his way into her ass. Eli let out a bloodcurdling scream and felt the pain throb from inside.

"AHH! NOO! Please! It hurts!" She cried but he kept going at a faster and harder pace. Lorenzo didn't care. It felt great to him.

"Mmmm just like that chica…" He grunted and pounded her harder. Lorenzo leaned in and licked the sides of her ear and rubbing her clit at the same time. She could feel his breath on the hairs of her of neck and his long nails scraping and poking her clit. Eli's bra was soon pulled down and her breasts were being pulled and grope from all sorts of directions.

"God you're so tight! I always dreamt that it would be like this Elizabeth!" He grunted and pounded her harder. Several minutes later, he gave her one last hard thrust and came inside of her hard. Panting and shaking, he slowly pulled himself out of her while leaving a trail of semen, some feces, and blood. She felt something ooze out but it wasn't his semen. It fell onto the bed and left small red drops on the sheets. Eli was shaking and panting in pain. Drenched in sweat as she lay on her side and twitching slightly to what had happened. Lorenzo sat on the edge of the bed, pulling up his pants and laughing to himself.

"Mmm thanks for that babydoll. You were a little tighter than I expected but oh well...hehe…" He giggled and threw some money at her body. She kept looking outside of the window and watched the cars go by. Teardrops were falling onto the sheets. Lorenzo got himself in decent shape and looked down at Eli.

"I should probably clean your face off." He said and aimed his gun at her. Eli started to scream as he shot water at her face. Her face was mortified as he laughed at her and left her in the room. It took her two hours to untie herself and walk all the way to the train station.

* * *

By the time Eli finished her story, her entire body was shaking and she was in tears. The whole time Walter had a bitter look on his face and watched her cry. For the first time, he felt anger towards someone that actually deserved it. He didn't understand: how could someone violate a woman like that; especially near her sacred womb.

"…And when I got to school the next day, he pulled me to the side, saying that he'll kill my mom and sister if I told anyone…" Eli sobbed.

"…And you believed him?" Walter said. Eli shot him a horrible look.

"Like I had a choice and besides no one would believe me if I told."

"Bullshit." He spat out.

"It's true! No one ever believes me in Ashfield." She said.

"That's what you think. Like I said before, if you stopped caring so much then the world wouldn't be so bad to live in."

"So…you're saying I deserved to be raped? That I was caring too much to get a penis shoved up my ass by a teacher I could trust?"

He didn't know what to say; he simply just looked down at the water.

"…I'm not saying that all, Elizabeth." He said.

"Then what are you saying." She sharply replied.

"…No one deserves that…period. It just makes me…bitter to hear someone could do that to another person…" He said. Eli could hear the anger within his voice and see the hate in his eyes, and silently agreed with him.

"All I know is…if I ever see Lorenzo again…I'll make sure he'll regret everything in his life." Eli added. They stopped at a cliff with a giant cave entrance looming over it.

"What will you do now…"He asked.

"I…I want to make him pay. I want him to suffer and endure what I had to go through." She said.

"…You're not going to tell the police what happened?"

"They wouldn't keep him in long enough. I need to deal with this myself."

Walter nodded at her slowly and slowly stood up to keep his balance. Eli looked around at her surroundings and then back at Walter.

"Hey where are we?" She asked him.

"…I need to get something from a place here." He replied.

"Oh…what's it called?"

"…My home…called Hope House."

* * *

Yeaaaaaah sorry for the horrible rape scene guys. Will Eli get her revenge? You'll just have to see ;3


	14. Chapter 14

I dont own any Silent Hill stuff. Konami does. Sorry about not uploading anything last week, I got swamped with school and work. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 14: A Warm Welcome

"Hope House?" Eli repeated. They managed to climb out of the boat and were currently standing in front of the small cave.

"Yes Elizabeth. My home." He replied and started to head inside while Eli trailed behind.

"_Hope House…that name sounds so familiar…"_ She thought. Inside of the cave were a bunch of digging tools, some crates, and a couple of pickaxes near mounds of dirt.

"What's Hope House?" Eli asked after a brief moment of walking through the cave. A small moment of silence was the reply she got.

"…Walter?" She repeated again. Still more silence.

"Walter!" She yelled.

"…Why are you shouting? I'm right here." He replied.

"I asked you a question." She said

"I heard you, Elizabeth."

"So am I going to get an answer?"

"No."

Eli gave him a funny look. "Why not?"

"…Sometimes there are things not worth answering, Elizabeth." He replied.

"...A simple 'I don't know' would of suffice from you Walter." Eli added. They were now in the middle of the woods with few headlights lighting the path. Beyond in front of them was a tall fenced area that Eli couldn't make out. As they walked along the old beaten dirt path, Eli had a sinking feeling that they didn't belong here. She soon heard chanting as they got closer to the fenced area and that's where she stopped in her tracks.

"I don't think we should be here." Eli said concerned.

"Then you should have stayed by the boat like a good girl." Walter replied.

"I could of but I didn't want anything to happen to you."

"…There you go again. Assuming something that isn't true."

"Now look here Walter. I-"Just before she was about to finish, the fence door flew open and Walter quickly pulled Eli to the side of a tree. There a couple of robed people, followed by a row of small children, were being led to the cave. Eli could see the sad scared looks on the children's faces, but Walter didn't do anything about it. He simply led her inside of the gates as soon as the group was in the cave entrance.

"What was that all about!" She yelled.

"Shhh! Keep your voice down or they'll hear us." He replied. He led her to a big house, surrounded by high and tall fences. There were some playground items surrounding the house but they looked so old and broken, it made Eli feel a bit sad. On the walls, there was doodles and artwork most likely from the kids.

"This is Hope House…" Walter said as they walked up the porch steps. Eli took a good look around.

"Why does it look so…bleak?" She asked and he simply shrugged his shoulders. The door was locked so Walter used his lock picking skills and quietly led her in. Inside looked like grandma's house. There was a small bookshelf filled with heavy books and some papers. A small table with more kids' drawings but nothing caught Eli's eye. There were some doors but Walter didn't bother on opening them, but he did walk towards a door that was by the entrance. Inside nearly scared the piss out of Eli. It was a small room and it had nothing but an old man in a wheelchair. He looked like he was either asleep or dead in his chair as they got a bit closer to him.

"Is he…ok?" Eli whispered as she crept behind Walter. He slowly placed his hand on the man's hand and got a good look at him.

"…It's a doll." He finally said, "I guess they made him so kids wouldn't get in here."

"But why would they do that?"

He soon kicked the wheelchair back into the wall and a trapdoor was revealed. Then Walter carefully lifted up the thing and went down into the dark abyss. Down below was a very small altar near the wall that had a strange sign painted in red. It was a big circle with three little ones in the middle; just looking at it gave Eli a huge headache. She got closer to the altar and saw an open book and some lit candles around_. "The 21 sacraments…?"_ She thought to herself as she looked at the title of the chapter. She then looked up at Walter who was staring at the book as well.

"Walter…what is this place…" She asked.

"A place for prayer…this is where some of the guardians preyed…"He replied.

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"Hey! What are you two doing down here!" A voice called out. The two of them turned around to see a few men near the staircase. Eli back away from Walter and stared at them while he stood his ground.

"Who are you?" Eli asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing, miss." The man replied.

"Why are you trespassing here?" Another man asked.

"I…I'm with him!" Eli replied pointing at Walter who was fixed on the three men. Their attention then turned to Walter.

"Brother Sullivan is this true?" He asked.

"_Brother Sullivan?" She thought. _He glared at Eli and then back at them.

"…No. I was on my way here to pray. I was followed and I've never seen this whore before." He replied.

"Walter!" Eli cried.

"If you've never met this woman before then how does she know your name?" The man asked.

"That's a great question." Walter said and turned to face Eli who was backed up against the wall.

"How do you know my name…" Walter asked

"Are you serious right now!" Eli yelled. She got nothing but glares from the four men.

"She must be a spy…" The man said

"No! Maybe the media!" Another one yelled.

"Grab her!" The third man said and they all rushed in on her.

"Walter help me!" Eli screamed but he simply stared at her. They all grabbed at her and the last thing Eli saw were Walter's emotionless eyes staring at her.

* * *

Water was dripping onto Eli's face when she came to. She found herself lying on a cold hard bed in a cylinder shaped room with a light on. There was a small hole on the wall and a prison door in the front. In the middle of the floor was another note and a small keychain on the floor. As soon as she got up, she quickly went to read the note.

_I should have rescued you from those awful people but I was too late. I saw them carry your lifeless body into the boat and bring you to this awful prison. I not only blame that Sullivan kid but I also blame myself for letting this happen. Eli, please stay strong, find a way out of there, and meet me at the Amusement Park. I'll show you how to escape this town._

Eli placed the items in her back pocket and started screaming. She ran to the wall with the hole in it and started to yell.

"HEY! Is there anyone here?" She screamed. She looked inside and saw nothing but a room with an empty chair. She soon ran to the prison door and started to bang and yell again.

"Can anyone hear me? Heeeelp!" Eli yelled again. The only reply she got was the sound of silence and more water dripping. She kept screaming and banging the doors until her lungs got sore and her hands were red. She sank to her knees and slowly sobbed to herself.

"…How could you…" She whispered to herself and slowly cried herself to sleep. She lost track on how many days she was trapped in the prison. Her only source of water was the one dripping from the ceiling and she didn't trust that. There she sat on the bed, fading in and out of consciousness, until she heard a voice and a loud boom that bolted her up. She then heard the sound of keys and a door unlocking; Eli quickly stood up and stared at the door slowly unlocking. Her eyes widen, her heart skipped a beat and she couldn't believe who she was seeing.

"…You…" She uttered. It was Walter with a small bag in hand.

"…Still alive I see…" He replied. Next thing he knew Eli gave him a punch in the face. Walter didn't fall back or anything, he simply stood there.

"You son of a bitch! How dare you!" She screamed.

"…Nice to see you too, Elizabeth." He replied.

"How could you stand there and not help me, Walter!"

"…I was trying not to get us both killed."

"And so by using me as a scapegoat was ok?!"

"You've done it before. I don't see why now you get mad about it."

"Because I could have been killed!"

"They wouldn't have killed you then."

"How do you know that? And furthermore how do you know those people!"

Walter turned his focus away from her. He was staring at a small roach crawl up the wall slowly while Eli made another fist.

"Well? Aren't you going to answer me?" She said. His eyes slowly shifted to her face.

"…Like I said earlier, Hope House is my home…" Walter said after a brief moment of silence, "…An orphanage, Elizabeth. I know those people because…I've lived there since I was a baby."

"Well…what happened to your parents?" She asked him.

"…I'd rather not talk about it and besides, we need to get out of here before more people show up here." Walter said.

"Will you tell me later though?" Eli asked. He slowly nodded

"…Yes. I'll tell you everything...now let's go, Elizabeth." He replied and out they left. They ran out into the dark abyss of Hell.

* * *

Short chapter is short. Review, comment, like, and follow if you like what you see! Next chapter is gonna be an interesting one.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Silent Hill. Konami does. I'm back baby! =D

* * *

Chapter 15: Courage

They were running down to the basement of the tower. The sound of water splashing against their shoes echoed throughout the halls and various voices were coming out of nowhere as they kept running. Finally they had reached the bottom of the spiral hallway and took a moment to catch their breath.

"What's in the bag?" Eli huffed. Walter opened the bag and gave Eli a small handgun and some bullets.

"…Don't lose it this time ok?" Walter told her and took out another one. He put that one in his coat pocket and proceeded to open the door. In this room there was a big old waterwheel that hasn't been used in sometime and another door straight ahead.

"Are you ready Elizabeth?" Walter asked and she nodded. He slowly opened the door and they stepped into the darkness. Inside was a very big and wide room with a door at the very end. There was a small red notebook open and they both bent down to read it.

_Today is the day I'll finally get into that little slut's pants. I've been watching her for some time and I've been getting the small hints and subtle messages she been sending me. The way she walks and talks to me, I know that she wants me. Tonight I'll truly show her the "the gigante snake". _

"What a fucking pervert…"Eli whispered. Suddenly her head started to pound and she fell to her knees in pain. Walter looked down at her and squatted next to her.

"…What's wrong…"He asked her.

"My head…it just hurts all of a sudden…"She replied slowly getting up. Just then a loud booming noise was heard and the room started to shake all over. Walter stood his ground while Eli fell right back down to the floor. The ground beneath her started to transform before her eyes, and into the grated flooring from the hospital. The walls started to bleed again and scraping sounds were now all around them. Once the room stops shaking, Eli slowly got to her feet and faced Walter, who was leaning against the bloody wall.

"Walter! Don't lean on that wall! Your coat will get blood on it!" Eli yelled

"…What are you talking about?" He replied, looking at her. She opened her mouth but quickly closed it shut. She forgot Walter couldn't see the "other world" or maybe he did but just didn't care for it.

"N-nothing. Ignore me. Come on and let's get out of here before those weird cult guys find us." She added and they went into the other door. Inside looked like something from Eli's nightmare. There were no walls but a very long spiral staircase that led downward into a dark unknown. A giant waterfall was not too far from them, with blood flowing into the long dark abyss. The sound of heavy panting and moans echoed throughout the room, gave Eli a horrible headache. As they walked further down the long staircase, Eli noticed in the background of something falling from the skies. It was a body; a bloody woman's body just falling from the sky and into the darkness. A couple of more bodies were falling as well, the more Eli kept walking down.

"Jeez Walter do you see all of this?" Eli said. When she turned her head, she saw that Walter had disappeared.

"Walter?" She called out but no response.

"Walter!" She screamed but only an echo. She looked up at the staircase to see that maybe he was still trying to catch up to her. She waited for some time before realizing Walter was really gone.

"WALTER!" She screamed again and still nothing. Suddenly she saw a body fall right in front of her that looked familiar. Her eyes were in terror when she saw it was Walter that was falling. He had a devilish grin on his face and was staring right at her as he fell from the skies. Eli jumped after him and reached out to touch his hand.

"Walter!" She screamed reaching out to him but the closer she got to him, the faster he was falling away from him.

"Grab my hand!" She screamed but he stared at her as usual and disappeared into the darkness. Soon she caught up with all of the floating dead bodies as she whizzed on by them. She was hoping to catch up with him but Eli found it was tougher than it looked. Finally she was getting closer to the end of the darkness and saw what looked like a whirlpool at the bottom. The closer she got to it, Eli slowly realized that it was turbine blades and the bodies were being grinded up into the red gnarly whirlpool. She feverishly looked around and saw a long rope dangling out towards the bottom of the turbines. Eli reached out and grabbed ahold of the rope and held on; she was sliding down a bit before stopping and looking down at the bloody turbines. There she saw Walter again staring at her through the blades. He was smiling at her while she screamed out at him.

"Walter! Are you ok?" She called out. He said nothing but stared at her.

"Answer me!" She demanded

"…Jump, Elizabeth." He whispered

"...Are you crazy! I'll get killed if I jump!" She yelled

"Not if you trust yourself, you won't. Let go any doubts you have and simply jump."

"I…can't…I can't do it Walter. I'm scared."

"Quit being scared, Elizabeth. You need to learn to face things head on without a single care in the world."

She looked away from him and held on even tighter.

"But…I can't do it…" She whispered

"Bullshit. You've gotten this far. You're just going to give up now and die up there?" He asked

"N-no but…"

"Then jump, Elizabeth."

She looked back down at him where his face was being covered by the spinning blades. They weren't slowing down and she hoped that they won't speed up either. She exhaled a deep breath and stared down into the turbines. Slowly Eli started to rock back and forth on the rope to get a little momentum. Finally she took one last look at the blades and let go of the ropes. Eli closed her eyes and screamed as she went through the blades.

* * *

When she came to, Eli was laying on the bottom of the floor. The turbines had disappeared but the bodies were still on the floor. She quickly got up not only to examine any scratches she had, but to also not lie in the unknown substance before her.

"Walter!" She called out as she walked around the pit. The only sound she got in response was dripping.

"Walter! Where are you?" She called out again. No response. After a while, she leaned against the wall and stared out at the countless bodies.

"You're all alone, chica and that's how it should be…" A voice said.

"Whose there?" Eli called out, taking out her handgun.

"You deserve to be alone for what you have done." The voice said.

"Is that you Walter?" She slowly walked around keeping her handgun close.

"Haha you should know who this really is. I'm not that tall freak you hang around." He said

"…Mr. Lorenzo? What are you doing here?" She asked out. Water started to rise slowly up to her ankles. The bodies were floating slightly as she carefully walked past them.

"Everywhere you go, all you do is cause trouble all around. You're so useless even your own mother hates you." He hissed

"Shut up! That's not true!" She yelled

"You can't deny it, Simone. You caused so much trouble in everyone's lives. You deserved to be raped."

"Stop it!" She screamed and fired into the darkness. Lorenzo started to laugh some.

"Haha I can remember it all. Your horrified face and begging for me to stop. I enjoyed every…single...moment of it." He laughed

"Shut up, you sick fuck!" She screamed

"…And I can't wait…until I do it again with another girl. Maybe that Leanne girl you hang out with."

"Leave her alone! If you lay a finger on her, I swear to God…"

"Or what, Simone? You can't do anything and you'll end up fucking things up in the end."

"Stop it! Stop talking! Show yourself you bastard!" The middle of the room started to bubble and swirl. A tall bloody shirtless figure was slowly rising from the water. Eli recognized him as Mr. Lorenzo but something was different about him. His smile was twice as big and his teeth were crooked, sharp, and bloody. His nails were long and bloody as well. Eli backed up some as he got closer to her.

"Come to me, chica…" He hissed. She fired her gun at him but Lorenzo proved he was too fast for her. He went and slashed at her chest, causing Eli to fall back into the water. Lorenzo quickly grabbed her by the neck and flung her across the room. She landed with a loud THUD and slowly got up to be greeted with backhand slap to her face. Eli tried to defend herself and went to punch his face but he was too fast for her and ended up head-butting her into the wall. He then grabbed her and threw her back into the water.

"You can't even defend yourself, Simone! This is all too easy for me!" Lorenzo laughed. He walked over to her and picked her up by her throat. He smiled at her as she tried to wiggle out of him.

"I'm going to enjoy this, Elizabeth. You were born alone and now you'll die alone. No one will save you, chica." He hissed. Lorenzo tighten his grip on her neck; she glazed over his eyes and her arms fell limp. He was right. She was going to die if she didn't do something. She felt her lungs caving in and her body getting lighter and lighter.

"Goodnight beautiful…" He said and raised his claws at her.

"…FUCK OFF!" She screamed and gathered her inner strength to kick him in the groin like before. He yelled out in pain and Eli fell into the water. She quickly got back up and started to kick and punch him like no tomorrow. Lorenzo tried to block her but she was a lot faster and quicker than him. Finally she pulled out her gun and aimed it at his head. He looked up her with his demon like eyes and shark teeth with a feeling of hate.

"…And most of all…fuck you!" She screamed and fired her rounds into his head. Lorenzo fell forward and said no more. Eli watched him float for a bit before walking away to a door that had appeared. She carefully opened it and walked into the bright light.

"Walter!" She called out before the light engulfed her.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open and she found herself being outside. It was bright and foggy out and for once she was glad to see the outside world. She was moving but she wasn't walking; she found herself being a boat while a man was rowing in the front.

"..W-Walter?" She asked. The man stopped rowing and turned to look at her.

"You're finally awake I see." He said. Eli sat up some to get a better look at Walter.

"What happened?"

"You tell me. I was right behind you one minute. The next I find you outside, laying face up in the ground."

"I was? But…that's impossible." Walter started to row again.

"What do you mean?" He asked her.

"Well…we were at the staircase and you were falling into these turbines and…Mr. Lorenzo was there too…" She replied

"Elizabeth if I were falling into some turbine, I wouldn't be here right now. You're probably just exhausted."

"Well…I guess so but still. I need to hurry up and get out of this town."

"…Agreed. Let's hurry along now."

And the two rowed together in silence for the rest of the day.

* * *

Please review, rate, comment, all of the likes! We're almost done with the story so I thank all of those who have been reading this story from the beginning. Next chapter is gonna be steamy with awkward teenage moments.


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own any Silent Hill. Konami does. Let's see to what Eli and Walter are up to today.

* * *

Chapter 16: Temptation

Nighttime fell as Eli and Walter walked through the woods on foot. They abandoned the rowboat a couple of miles back when Walter's side started to act up again and Eli insisted that she would row them back to the lake. Instead they decided to walk on foot to avoid running into any cult members from the orphanage.

"Man it sure is dark around here." Eli said to start up a conversation.

"Heh…you should be used to it by now, Elizabeth." Walter replied. Eli was little stunned to see that he actually replied to her.

"Well…y-yeah but you seem more accustomed to it than me, Walter."

"I suppose. I was born in the darkness and grew up in it, you could say…"

They walked a little deeper in the woods while some crows were eyeing at the two.

"Hey…you said you grew up in that Hope House right? You never told me what happened to your parents." She said.

"…Why do you want to know, Elizabeth?" He asked her after some time.

"I'm just curious that's all. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"...The thing is…nothing happened to them, or at least I don't think nothing's happened to them."

"Then why did you live in that orphanage?"

"…My parents abandoned me, the minute I was born in South Ashfield."

"That's terrible. Why would they do such a thing?"

"You tell me, Elizabeth. I don't have the answer to that."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Walter."

They stopped for a moment. Walter was staring at the ground while Eli had her eyes fixed on him.

"…I've been living in the orphanage for a long long time now. I've seen things that no child should ever see…" He said after a moment

"Walter…" She whispered.

"…Remember that water tower we were in? They used that for taking kids as a punishment. If you were bad, failed to do your chores, or just about anything…"

"Oh God…"

"Some kids…even died in that tower…"

He turned around to face her with a blank slate on his face. Her face said scared all over it.

"…But that was then and this is now, and I've learned not to think or talk about it anymore. When I turned 10, I learned that the world is filled with shit and you only have thing to do in this world but look out for yourself. Survival is necessary in life." He told her. Eli wanted to butt in and tell him no but she didn't want to anger him today. He could see it in her eyes and simply sighed some.

"…I'm sorry. I know you think the opposite but I'm simply stating my opinion based on what I've been through. Now…any more questions about my past? I would like to move on if you don't mind." He added

"I…do have one more question, Walter." She replied.

"…What is it…"

"Have you…or are you trying to find your parents now?"

"…No. I tried when I was little…but I gave that up."

"I think you should try to find them…I'm sure they regret leaving you behind."

He turned back around and started to walk again.

"If they did, they wouldn't have left me in the first place." He added. They continued their walk in silence again.

* * *

Sometime later, Eli spotted a small cabin with a small light on in the window.

"Over there!" Eli cried and pointed to the house. They walked over to the cabin, in hopes that someone or no one would be home. Walter knocked on the door and saw that it just flew open with a gentle knock.

"Hello? Is someone home?" Eli called out as they walked in. Not a sound except for the crickets outside. Walter closed the door behind them and took a good look around. It was a decent cabin with a couch and a TV in the front room. There was a fireplace but it looked like it hadn't been used in sometime. Eli went to the back to find a large bed and a small bathroom while Walter went into the kitchen to find a small note taped to the fridge.

_Carol,_

_I took the kids out for a day of hunting, hiking, and fishing. The woods are so peaceful out; I wish you could have joined us. We'll be back before suppertime!_

_ Julia_

"Hey! The hot water works back here!" Eli cried out and ran out into the front room. Walter just looked at her some.

"That means we can take a hot shower and rest for the night." She added.

"…I'm surprised. You're actually willing to spend the night in someone else's home?" He asked.

"Well…it's not like we have a choice do we?" He simply shrugged his shoulders and decided to keep an eye out on the front. Eli ran to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She then peeled off her clothes, unbraided her hair, and hopped in the shower. She let out a low moan as the warm water hit her skin. Eli ran her fingers to wet her hair and grabbed the soap. As she lathered up her body, Eli found herself groping herself more than washing when Walter randomly popped into mind. She thought about his hands and how gentle they would be against her skin. She thought about his tongue brushing against her neck as he was biting down on her carefully. She also thought about his lips kissing every part of her. Eli was getting hot and a little aroused the more she thought about him.

"Walter…"She moans as her hands went down near her womanhood. Just then a knock on the door made Eli snap back to reality.

"Elizabeth. Hurry up in there!" Walter said through the door.

"C-coming!" She called out and finished up. She left the bathroom in a towel while Walter was standing in the bedroom. He looked over her and blushed some.

"W-where are your clothes, Elizabeth?" He asked.

"In the bathroom. I didn't want to put them back on just yet." She replied.

"I see…"

"Aren't you going to take a bath?"

"…Of course." And walked into the bathroom. Sometime later, he also came out in only a towel around his waist. Eli was lying on the bed when she saw him come from the room.

"Don't you feel a lot better now?" She asked him.

"I guess…" He replied and laid on the bed. Eli turned away from him in hopes of not getting a glimpse of his bulge.

"We should uh…get some rest, ok?" Eli said.

"Ok." Walter replied and reached over to turn off the light. Sometime later, Eli found herself tossing and turning while Walter just laid there.

"_It's no use…I can't sleep…"_ She turned over to see that Walter was still on his back with his eyes closed.

"Hey…are you still up?" She whispered

"I am now…" He replied.

"I can't sleep."

"…And what does that have to do with me, Elizabeth?"

"Well…nothing. I'm just making conversation, that's all."

"…I see…" Silence fell over them again. It felt heavy for Eli as she turned back over on her side.

"…Elizabeth…"Walter said after a while.

"Yes Walter?" She replied.

"Tell me…about your family…"

"…What about them?"

"I don't know. Anything that pops into mind."

She turned her body so that she was facing him. His eyes were open now but he was still on his back.

"Um well it's only me, my mom, and Allison." Eli replied.

"Who's Allison?" He asked

"My baby sister. The way things are going, it feels like she's my child."

"…Your mother doesn't take care of her?"

"When she's not working at the bar or asleep on the couch. Ally's dad doesn't do shit for her either."

"…Where's her father?"

"Probably in his second house. I don't really know."

"…He doesn't live with you?"

"I highly doubt Brittney's dad would live in a shitty apartment with us."

Walter's eyes widen a bit and he ended up facing Eli.

"…Brittney's…father…?" He repeated.

"Long story short, Brittney's mom caught him with my mom and now Brittney blames their failing marriage on me." Eli replied.

"Interesting…thank you, Elizabeth. I feel like I know you a little better now." Walter said and went back to lie on his back.

"Uhh you're welcome." She replied and went to lie on her back. A few hours passed and Eli was still wide awake. It was raining outside now and the wind was blowing on the windows. She was a little cold now and not even the covers were making her warm. Eli looked over at Walter who was sleeping with his arms folded. _"He looks so peaceful…and kinda cute like that."_ Eli thought. She reached out to touch his face but his hand quickly grabbed hers'.

"…What are you doing, Elizabeth…" He asked with his eyes still closed.

"S-sorry. I thought I saw something on your face." She replied. He held her hand a little more before letting it go. It felt so cold and rough to her.

"…Is that the only reason, Elizabeth?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"You seem to be fixed on the idea of making contact with my skin."

Her whole face turned red. "I…I am not! I told you I thought I saw something on your face!"

"…If you say so…"

Some time passed. Eli bit her lip some and looked over at Walter who was still lying with his eyes closed. She wanted to touch him so bad, she was going to explode. For the first time, in her life, she actually gathered the courage to ask Walter the following.

"Walter…could we…cuddle?" She asked him still red as a tomato. Walter opened his eyes slowly and turned to face her again.

"…Cuddle?" He repeated

"Y-yeah…I'm a little cold and these covers are shit."

"…What's cuddling?"

"You don't know what cuddling is? Here I'll show you…"

She got closer to him but he scooted away a bit. She forgot he didn't want to be touched like that.

"Walter I can't show you if you keep scooting away like that." Eli told him

"…Can't you just tell me with your words and not with your hands?" He replied

"Well…fine. Cuddling is basically two people hugging each other but laying down."

"I…see…" He stared out at the windows and felt his heart racing a bit. What was this feeling inside of him?

"I'll do it then…" He finally said.

"Y-you will? You don't have to if you don't want to…" She added

"…Yes. I will try this…cuddling thing…"

"…That means I have to touch you…"

"…I know."

Eli nodded to herself and crawled towards Walter's arms. She wrapped herself within his arms and laid on his chest. Once Eli was snuggled, Walter wrapped his arms around her back and held her close. She could feel his heart beat and smell the woods on him. Walter could smell how sweet she was despite how they've been running around town for a while.

"S-see? It's not so bad…" Eli whispered when she looked up into his eyes.

"I-I guess…" Walter replied, staring back at her. She was lost into his forest green eyes. His face felt warm and his heart racing faster. They were both blushing and found themselves being really close to each other. He wanted to feel how soft her lips were. They soon leaned in and gave each other a small kiss. Soon that small kiss turn into something else and they were instantly making out and caressing each other. Moans escaped from Eli's lips once Walter started to kiss her neck and touch her stomach. Her face felt hot and her body weak when she could feel his bulge getting bigger underneath. Walter then pulled away from her and threw off his towel; Eli unraveled hers' and stared at him.

"I want you…" She huffed

"I-I know…" He replied and went down to lick and suck on her breast. Eli moaned a little louder and felt his manhood near her entrance. She was so wet and he felt big to her. He could feel how wet she was getting and this made Walter even harder. Walter was excited…a little too excited. He ended up coming near her entrance way too early when he went back up to kiss her again. Grunting he quickly pulled away and backed away from her, as Eli sat up and wrapped her towel back around her.

"W-Walter? What's wrong?" She asked

"I…I have to go. Excuse me, Elizabeth." He said and ran out the room. Eli called out to him but he slammed the door quickly. She wanted to chase after him but she decided that he needed some alone time. Eli then laid back on the bed and closed her eyes as she listened to the rain outside.

* * *

Rate, review and follow if you like this!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Revelation

Sometime later, Walter found himself staring out at Eli. She was lying underneath the covers with her long hair covering her face. He had his clothes back on and a devilish glare on his face.

"Elizabeth…" He said. She stirred a bit and turned to the other side of the bed.

"…Elizabeth! Wake up!" He repeated louder. Her eyes fluttered open and looked to see Walter towering over her.

"…Walter…? What's the matter…?" She asked in a groggy tone.

"I'm sorry…Elizabeth, for running out like that. I was…scared since it was my first time doing that…" He replied. His eyes were still fixed on her.

"It's ok. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have pushed you like that." She replied.

"I forgive you…now then. May I come back to bed with you and finish what we left off?"

Eli blushed some and held the covers close to her. "Uh s-sure but…aren't you going to take your clothes off, Walter?"

He crawled on the bed and towards Eli's face. He was so close to her, she could smell the woods from him.

"In a minute…" He replied and embraced her in a tight hug. He nuzzled his neck against her neck and closed his eyes.

"You feel so warm Elizabeth…I like that warmth…" He whispered and held her closer.

"Walter…you're hugging me a little too tight." She uttered. He placed his ear on her chest and smirked to himself.

"…I can hear your heart pumping that warmth throughout your body. I want that warmth…" He uttered and tightens his grip on her.

"Walter…you're hurting me…" She gasped. His eyes quickly opened and his warm smile turned creepy when he faced her and flashed all of his teeth at her.

"I want it, Elizabeth. You have the same warmth as…her. Give her to me…" He hissed

"W-what are you talking about…? Give what to you…" She replied.

"…My mother. Give her to me now! Give me your heart!"

"Walter! S-stop it!"

"Give it to me! Show me your heart, Elizabeth! Give me my mother now!" He screamed. He placed his hand on her chest and his other hand on her neck. Eli tried to fight back but Walter was too heavy for her to even push him off. He tighten his grip on her neck, making it hard for Eli to breath, while his other hand dug its way into her chest. She tried to scream but no sounds came out. Blood was flowing from her chest and onto the bed as his hand reached deeper and deeper into her chest. He felt her heart, at last, and he reverted back to his warm smile.

"SHOW ME YOUR HEART, ELIZABETH!" He screamed

"NOOOOOO!" Eli screamed back as Walter ripped her heart out from her chest. A big gaping hole was left and Eli laid there with her mouth open and her eyes as big as a baseball. Walter carefully held the heart close and carefully examined it.

"M-mom…" He whispered and gingerly kissed it. Suddenly bright rays of light flooded the room. A tall long hair figured was standing in the distance. Walter shielded his eyes some but he couldn't make out the shadow.

"_Walter…"_The figured whispered.

"Whose there?" He called out.

"…_It's me…your mother."_ She replied.

"M-Mom? Mom is that really you? Momma!"

"_I don't have that much time but I want you to know that I'm alright."_

"Mother! I'll be there soon ok? Just hang on! I'll set you free!"

"_Walter…that heart you have in your hand…please give it back to that girl…"_

"W-what! But I need this mother! Why?"

"_She may have the same warmth and kindness as me but her alone won't be able to set me free…"_

"I…I need more hearts?"

"…_Remember the sacraments, Walter. Remember them and they shall be the key to set me free…"_

Walter stared out at the unknown figure as she slowly retracted away from him. He still had Eli's heart as it started to beat slowly.

"Please…don't leave me again! Mom!" He cried. Tears started to stroll down his face.

"_Don't cry, Walter. You'll see me again. Just remember…I'll always love you." _She replied and disappeared into the darkness. The tears were still streaming down from his face and onto Eli's heart, which was still beating but a lot faster now. He turned to face Eli who was sitting up and smiling at him as if the gaping hole didn't exist.

"Always…" Eli whispered. He soon woke up and found himself laying on the couch. He growled to himself and punched the side of the couch.

* * *

The rain finally stopped and morning shone in through the windows. Eli opened her eyes and pulled the covers close. She slowly turned over and saw that Walter wasn't in the room still or anyone else for that matter. She soon threw off the covers, put her clothes on and her hair up in a ponytail, and ran out into the front room. Walter was sitting on the couch with his head hung low and fiddling with his fingers.

"G-good morning." Eli whispered. Walter didn't say anything.

"We should get going." She added and he nodded in agreement. They both left the cabin and out into the foggy woods. Sometime later, Walter and Eli found themselves with another rowboat and rowed towards the lake in the silence.

"According to the map, we should hit the amusement park by night fall." Eli said, looking at the map.

"…What's at the amusement park…" He asked

"The church. The only way you'll reach the church is if you cut through the park." She added.

"…That's right…" He said and silence fell over them. Eli was staring out at the foggy distance while Walter kept his focus on the boat.

"Hey…about last night…" Eli asked

"I don't want to talk about it, Elizabeth. To be honest I want to forget about the whole thing, so if you please…" He replied in a cold tone.

"F-fair enough…" She said and they rowed in silence until they reached the amusement park. As they climbed up the ladder, from the docks, Eli tugged at Walter's coat.

"…What is it, Elizabeth." Walter said in an annoyed tone.

"Where do we go from here?" She asked

"…What do you mean?"

"I mean what will happen to us once this is all over?"

"…I don't know."

They were walking towards the amusement park with solemn looks on their faces.

"Well…will we ever be friends?" She asked him.

"…Maybe. We shall see, Elizabeth."

"Hey…call me Eli, ok? You don't have to always be so formal around me."

"Eli…Eli. I…ok."

She turned to give him that warm smile from his dreams. He simply stared at her but she didn't she phased by it.

"Come on…let's go, Walter." She said and he slowly nodded. They both faced the gates of the park and proceeded to walk in.


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own any Silent Hill. Konami does blah blah blah. We're so close to the end I can taste it!

* * *

Chapter 18: Daddy's Little Girl

"Watch out Walter!" Eli cried. A Beauty was charging out at Walter but Eli pulled out her pistol and blasted the monster in the face. A Bleeder was drooling over Walter's feet but thankfully he stomped on its head before shooting it to death.

"Come on, Elizabeth…" Walter called out and they ran past the roller coaster ride. A few monsters were following them but they didn't have time to fight every single one of them.

"Let's hide in there!" Eli yelled and pointed at the abandoned gift shop. He nodded and opened the door. He slammed it shut while Eli searched the area for any supplies.

"We should rest for a bit." Walter said.

"But I don't feel tired…" Eli added, grabbing some bullets. Walter looked at her some

"…You seem confident…and cocky, Eliza…Eli." Walter commented.

"Not really. I'm just eager that we're almost through. I'm just ready to go home now." She replied.

"As am I but that doesn't mean I have to act out to get us killed."

She shot him a dirty look as he smirked at her some. Once she was finished, she drank her health drink and looked at Walter.

"…We should split up." Eli suggested.

"…For what reason?" Walter asked.

"We'll cover more ground that way."

"…I see."

"What we've done it before at the hospital!"

"I know that."

She walked over to the door and took a deep breath. Walter kept his eyes fixed on her.

"…Be careful." Walter told her. Eli smiled at him.

"I will…" She replied and left the shop. Eli took a good look around. It was dark and foggy as hell outside as usual. She had to find him; the man that claimed he knew how to escape the town. She walked past the haunted mansion and followed the signs to the end of the park. She hoped Walter would be ok by himself. She's admired him for being so courageous and calm and standing up to anything. Now it was her turn. She had to face whatever was waiting for her at the end of the park. She got to the tea cup rides when she saw a figure in the distance. He was wearing a suit and carrying an envelope in his hand. Eli saw the man and quietly approached him.

"I've been waiting for you, my dear." He said with a smile.

"…Who are you?" She asked him.

"Hmm… you mean you don't recognize your own father, Eli?" He added. Her eyes widen a bit and she got a little closer to him.

"F-father? No…that's impossible…" She muttered

"Why do you think that, Eli? It's me, Victor. Your father." He replied.

"You're…your dead. Mom told me that you died during your travels."

"I see…but that's not entirely true."

"What are you talking about?"

"The truth is…I was murdered. The cult found out what I was planning and they weren't too happy about it."

"Murdered? Cult? What the hell are you saying?"

"Please remember Eli. Remember that day…the accident baby."

Eli pulled out her gun. Victor stood his ground and stared at her.

"I don't know who you are or what you want from me but you will tell me how to get out of this town." She demanded.

"Eli…please just listen to me and believe what I'm saying." He pleaded

"How do I know you're not one of those…monsters running around or those cult members?"

"You have to believe me baby."

"Shut up! Tell me how to leave this hellhole or else!"

"Or else what? What will shooting me accomplish child?"

Her hands trembled as she focused her aim on Victor. Her head felt heavy and her heart ached as he took a step closer to her.

"If you kill me, you'll never leave this place. You'll wander here forever…" He warned her

"No I won't. I have Walter with me. He'll show me the way." She replied.

"…How do you know he's not leading you on for his own personal gratifications? He's a mess up kid, Eli."

"How would you know? You don't know him like I do!"

"Eli stop…"

"No you stop! He…he taught me how believe in myself more and to stand up and fight for myself. You… you left me all alone but he was there when I needed him! I…I love Walter and I'll stand by him no matter what!"

She shot at him in which he dodged quickly. He nodded at her and threw off his blazer.

"Eli…then if I can't convince you with my words, then I guess I'll have to some other way." He replied as he rolled up his sleeves. Eli stood her ground and watched as he stuck his arm out and blood oozed out. A large metal blade shot out of his forearm on one arm and the same for the other. Victor ran towards and nearly slashed at her. She quickly dodged and fired a few bullets at him but he deflected them with his arms. Eli ran towards the spinning tea cups while firing her pistol at Victor.

"You can't run from me forever, Eli! You brought this on yourself!" He called out

"Shut up! Leave me alone!" She yelled as she hopped in one of the tea cups. Suddenly, the ride started moving the moment Victor took a step inside. Eli stood on the cups and spun around; she tried to get a good headshot on him, but she kept on missing him. Victor ran towards her and slashed at her leg, leaving a nasty leg wound and her to flip over and fall on her back. He then tried to stab her face but she quickly rolled out of the way and kicked him in the knee. He fell over some as Eli limped her way to another spinning tea cup.

"I don't want to hurt you, Eli. Let's just talk about this." Victor yelled. She hid herself in one and quietly reloaded her weapon.

"Come out! You can't hide from me forever!" He yelled out. He was walking past the cups and stabbing through them like paper. Eli's heart sank as she could hear the blades nearby destroying the rides. Victor carefully walked up to Eli's cup and was about to stab her cup. She quickly popped out and shot at his left shoulder. He growled out in pain and fell to his knees; Eli was about to fire some more rounds but ran out of bullets. Victor was about to stand up again but Eli threw her empty gun at his head, which bounced off like a ball. Stunned, Eli ran/limped her way off the ride to find another weapon and jumped off the ride. A broken jagged pipe was under the ride as Eli scrambled to find one. She quickly crawled underneath while Victor leapt off the ride and blindly tried to find Eli.

"Eli! Come back here!" He screamed. She grabbed the pipe and quietly laid there while watching Victor walk past her a few times. When the coast was clear she crawled out from underneath and ran. Victor ran back on the ride and went back to stabbing the cups again.

"ELIZABETH!" Where are you?" He screamed in rage and fury.

"I'm right here!" She yelled and smacked him in the injured shoulder. He yelp out in pain and fell to his knees while Eli kept beating him again and again. She started to kick him in his back and shoulder until he couldn't take it anymore. He fell down and turned around to face Eli in the eye while she held her pipe above him.

"Forgive me…"She whispered and impaled him with the weapon. He let out a blood curding grunt and laid there while painfully looking into her eyes. A pool of blood formed around him as he smiled at her some.

"…What are you smiling for?" She asked him.

"I'm…glad…I got to see you one last time…" He uttered, "…You've…become so strong, Elizabeth."

He chuckled some before coughing up blood. Eli knelled down to get a better look at him.

"Forgive your father honey…I've failed to protect you twice now…" He spat up.

"V-Victor…" She whispered

"I can't stop you now…but it's your decision to do what you please…"

"Please…save your strength. I'll go find help and-"

"Don't bother…but please listen to my dying last words."

Eli nodded slowly before she sat him up and held his hand.

"I…have a letter for you…it explains everything…" He whispered. She stared into his eyes and he painfully smiled at her again.

"Eli…no matter what happens…I'll always love you…" Tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Don't cry…Eli." He placed his bloodied hand on her cheek.

"…Goodbye…"He uttered one last time before dropping his hand and rolling his head to the side. Eli kept her tears from falling and watched as her father transformed into a Bleeder with his blades out. She nodded to herself and folded his arms to his chest.

"I'm sorry…it had to be like this…" She whispered and hopped off the ride. She walked over to where Victor left his coat and envelope. She grabbed the envelope and sat on a nearby bench. When she opened it up and read it some, Eli started to tear up again.

_Elizabeth,_

_I hope and pray that this letter reaches to you safely. I'm writing to you from my cell and there may be a chance that they won't deliver it to you. I don't have much time left so by the time you get this, I'll already be dead. You probably don't remember much nowadays, especially on your 8__th__ birthday. I want you to know the truth about what happened that day. It all started when…_

* * *

Please rate, review and like this chapter or any other chapters you've seen.


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own Silent Hill. Konami does.

* * *

Chapter 19: The Past

"Eli hurry up and finish breakfast so you can wash up and get ready." Her mother said. Eli was at the table, eating a bowl of cereal and playing with her doll.

"Alright momma…" She replied and drank milk from the bowl. Today was sunny and warm, perfect weather to go to a fair. It was also perfect weather for a birthday seeing how Eli's 8th birthday was today. Her father came downstairs wearing a button down shirt and some khakis while her mother had on a long sleeve shirt and some brown dress pants. Victor walked over to Beverly and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning daddy!" Eli exclaimed

"Morning sweetpea. Happy birthday Eli." He replied and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Are you ready for today, sweetheart" Beverly asked and Eli nodded.

"I can't wait to go to the Amusement Park! It stinks that you can't join us today." Eli said

"If I did then who would spend the day getting the house ready and baking your cake?" Her mother giggled.

"Oh I guess that's true too…" Eli added.

"Now head upstairs and get ready ok?" Victor told him.

"Alright dad." She said and ran off to her rooms. Beverly gathered up the dishes while Victor poured himself a cup of coffee.

"…You remember what to do tonight?" Victor asked.

"Yes honey. While you two are gone, I'll pack up our suitcases and get the car ready." She replied.

"And what do you do at midnight…"

"Grab Eli and leave town to head for the closest airport for Seattle."

"That's my girl." He gave her one more kiss before he sat down to read the paper. Silence fell over them as Beverly was doing dishes and humming to herself.

"Victor," She said after a while, "are you sure this will really work?"

"We can only hope and try dear. We need to do this…for Eli and for him." He replied

"I know but…is kidnapping that boy the only solution?"

"It's not but I know in my heart I need to do this. Whenever I see that boy and look into his eyes, I can see the pain and feel the sadness within him."

Victor then got up and walked to his wife who had a worried expression.

"That orphanage…no this whole town. I have a bad feeling that something strange is going on and it has something to do with that church. I know what those kids have been through and I can't stand it anymore, Beverly." He told her.

"I just have a bad feeling about this. What if the cult finds out?" She asked.

"Don't worry. No one suspects a thing and we'll be long gone before anyone will notice."

"If you say so dear..."

"Come now. Today's is supposed to be a happy day. Our daughter is turning eight, we're gaining a son, and we can start a whole new life in Seattle."

Beverly had no choice but to smile and sweetly kissed her husband.

"I guess you're right. In a way I'm excited to finally meet our new son. Eli can finally have a playmate at home." She replied.

"I can't wait either honey." He added. Eli was hidden by the staircase, trying to eavesdrop on their conversation. When she heard footsteps come near her, she bolted for the bathroom.

"_Mom and Dad are planning something and it's up to me to figure out what it is…"_ Eli thought as she got into the tub.

Sometime later, Victor and Eli were driving through town and making their way to the theme park. The people were more active on sunny days than foggy days and Eli noticed this as they drove past the shops. Victor didn't seem to pay attention to it. He would glance every now and then, how adorable his daughter looked in her striped t-shirt and shorts.

"Daddy?" She asked him when they were at a stoplight.

"Yes sweetheart?" He replied

"How come we didn't invite all of my friends to my party this year?"

"Oh…well we didn't have enough money to host a party this year. We'll host one with all of your friends next year, okay?"

"Oh I see…" She said. At first she looked a bit disappointed but once she saw the Ferris wheel in the distance, she suddenly forgot why she was sad in the first place. The minute he stopped the car, once they finally arrived to Lakeside Amusement Park, Eli flew out of the car and ran to the gates.

"Hurry up dad or we'll be the last people in line!" She called out.

"I'm coming Eli! Just slow down ok?" He replied back. They spend the entire day riding rides, watching the little plays and having lunch near the docks. They stayed until the sun started to set in the lake, which was beautiful to watch as they drove home. Eli was snuggled with her stuffed animals that she won, while Victor smiled to himself. He overlooked at her through the mirror and sped home. Later that night, Beverly was tucking her in that night, while Victor was standing by the door.

"Did you have good day dear?" Her mother asked her.

"Of course! I went to the park and I had my favorite cake today!" Eli exclaimed.

"I'm glad you did, sweetheart. I had a lot of fun too." Victor added. Beverly kissed her cheek and walked to where Victor was standing.

"Goodnight sweetheart." She said

"We love you, honey." He added.

"Night mom! Night dad! I love you too!" Eli replied. They switched the lights off and closed the door. Eli waited for a few minutes before hopping out of bed and quietly opening her bedroom door. She saw that her parent's bedroom light was off and she ran back into her room. Eli then stuffed some pillows and dolls under her covers and leaving her room quietly.

"_I know dad's going somewhere. I'll just sneak into the backseat of the car and wait underneath this blanket to find out where he's going…"_ Eli thought when she got to the garage. Luckily the front door was unlocked and Eli hid in the back of the passenger's side of the seat. A black blanket draped over the seat, so Eli hid underneath it and leaned against the side of the seat. A few minutes later, her father came down and got into the car. He left the house and was headed in the direction of the amusement park but took a left instead of a right and went into the direction of the orphanage in town. Meanwhile Beverly was at home, bringing down the suitcases and packing them into the other car. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Who is knocking at this hour?" She muttered to herself as she opened the door. Some members of the church and some older gentlemen were at the door.

"Ah Sister Beverly! What a pleasant surprise!" The main one said.

"…Can I help you…?" She asked in a hesitant tone.

"We were just in the neighborhood and I figured 'why we haven't seen the Simone Family in church for about three weeks now! I wonder what they're up to.'" The man replied

"We've been busy, father. Now unless you have something important to say, it's quite late and my child is asleep."

"Oh we won't be long! We were looking for your husband to tell you the truth."

"He's not here right now. What business do you have with him?"

The man smirked a bit before looking back at Beverly. "None that concerns you, my dear. Do you know where he is?"

"No I don't. Is that all" She asked.

"Well…we have just one more thing to ask…" He smirked, "where is the boy."

"W-what?"

Beverly was soon pushed aside to the floor and the men stormed in. They quickly ran into the living room, the kitchen, and even upstairs. Beverly slowly sat up to her side and was greeted with a pistol to her face.

"We know what you are planning, Sister Beverly, and we're a little disappointed in your actions." The priest said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about! You and your men need to leave my house before I call the cops!" She yelled. The priest then lifted her up and smacks her in the face.

"Don't play dumb with me. We know you were planning on kidnapping Sullivan and leaving town. Did you think that you could get away with it?" He asked her

"We weren't planning anything! Clearly you're paranoid and-"

Once again he hit her with another slap that knocked her into a side table. The priest towered behind her and pulled her head and pointed his gun to her cheek.

"Quit lying to me. God doesn't approve of liars and I certainly don't myself. Now you will tell me where Victor went…"

"Sir!" Another called out as he ran down the stairs. He had a pair of tickets in his hand and proudly gave it to the priest. He took a good look at them and then turned his attention to Beverly, who he threw on the floor.

"Care to explain these?" He asked waving them in her face.

"Those are my plane tickets! We were planning to take a vacation soon!" She yelled

"Of course you were, my dear. It isn't looking good for you. You better tell us something or else…"

Another person walked up to the both of them and whispered something in his ear. The priest shot a look at him and then back at Beverly.

"Well then, Miss Simone. We'll let you go for now but when we return, we better expect some answers." The priest told her and they all left the house. Once the door was shut, Beverly bolted for upstairs and stormed into Eli's room. Her room wasn't trashed, thankfully, but she nearly had a heart attack when she found the following.

"Eli baby are you ok? Come on and wake up! We have to leave…huh?" She said as she pulled the covers off. Eli was gone and in her place was some stuffed animals.

"Eli? Where are you honey?" She called out as she searched the room. She ran all over the house to find her but there wasn't a trace of her anywhere.

"ELI!" She screamed and ran to the nearly phone to call the police.

Meanwhile

Victor was flying down the rocky roads that lead to Hope House. He kept looking back at the mirrors in order to check if anyone was following him. Out of nowhere a car was trailing behind him. At first he thought it was either the police or a random car but once he made a right onto a curvy mountain trail they were still following him. One of the passengers pulled out a gun and shot at the back window. Victor swirled back and forth on the lanes while Eli landed on the floor. The first car shot at them again while Victor was speeding and weaving in and out of the lanes. A gunshot nearly hit Eli when it whizzed by her head and cracked the windshield.

"Daddy! I'm scared! What's going on?" She cried as she hopped in the front passenger

"Eli?! What are you doing here?!" Victor screamed. The first car was tailgating his car.

"I'm scared!" She cried and ducked when a gunshot hit the headrest of the seat.

"Hang on sweetheart! Just sit tight ok?"

They were driving along the curvy part of the road and it was also the most dangerous part of the mountains at night. Victor was going 60 in a 25 speed limit while trying not to fall of the cliff.

"We're almost there! Just hang on a little…"Victor uttered but he didn't see the oncoming car from the other side. He tried to get out of the way but it too late. He sided swiped the car, spun out and ended up running off of the road. The car tumbled and rolled down the hill and landed hard. The car up above the hill stopped for a moment and quickly sped off. Victor was lying on his stomach with nasty cuts on his arms when he came to. He opened his eyes and pain entered in his entire body as he slowly crawled from the car. When he got on his feet, he frantically looked around for his daughter.

"…Eli! Eli where are you?" He called out as he limped around.

"Daddy!" She cried. Victor turned around to see that she was ok but she wasn't alone. There was a man with a gun pointed at him, while Eli was standing next to him.

"Look…I just want my daughter ok? Don't hurt her." Victor said. The man was shaking and looked nervous. Eli was crying her eyes out at this point.

"Daddy I'm sorry! I'm sorry for being a bad girl!" She cried

"Shut up you little brat!" The man yelled and smacked Eli upside her forehead with his gun. She fell to the ground and didn't move after that. Victor then did a running charge and tackled the man to the ground. He proceeded to punch him repeatedly until the man was knocked out. The sound of sirens could be heard from the distance as Victor ran over to Eli. Her head was bleeding and she wasn't responding to Victor's cries.

"Please wake up, Eli…please wake up for daddy." He whispered. He whispered it until the ambulance showed up.

* * *

…_I know the doctors told you and your mother that I died minutes before we arrived at the ER but that was a lie. The cult covered it up and made it seem like I died in an accident. The truth is they've been keeping me in a prison and they plan on executing me in a couple of days. The cult has been feeding you lies to you and your mother but also to a young boy who lives in the orphanage. I was planning on taking him with us where he can have a better life. I can only hope and pray he'll make something of himself when he gets older. Eli, please take care of your mother and more importantly…please take care of yourself. I know you might think you're scared and alone but know that you're never alone. I'm always there with you and I'll continue to watch over you, dear. I'll always love you and I'm proud of you for being a strong woman._

_ Love your father,_

_ Victor Simone_

When Eli was done, her tears kept falling down and onto the paper.

"…I remember now…I remember everything now…" She whispered and stared out into the ride.

"_I even remember being in the hospital for days and Mom told me you died…I even tried to kill myself but I slipped and fell off the roof and landed on my head wound…"_

She soon wiped away her tears and stared out into the distance until Walter came up.

"…There you are. I've been looking for you." Walter said

"Sorry...are you ok?" She asked, folding the letter up.

"I'm fine. I found the exit by the way so I think we should be on our way now." He said.

Eli nodded and slowly got up. Walter didn't notice the wound she had on her leg and didn't bother to ask what she was up to. As he led her to the exit, Eli took one last look at the park and smiled softly.

"…I love you dad…" She uttered under her breath and limped into the fog.

* * *

I love it when a story comes together. Rate and review please!


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own any Silent Hill. Konami does. **  
**

* * *

Chapter 20: The Truth

The church was a lot smaller than Eli imagined. They grabbed one more rowboat and silently rowed to a small island in the distance. When they docked on the shores, they quietly walked up to the doors.

"Well…looks like this is it, Walter." Eli said.

"…I suppose so." Walter replied.

"And after all we've been through, I was started to get use to you."

Walter simply smirked to himself while Eli let out a nervous chuckle.

"Well…I should get on home now. Take care Walter, and hopefully I'll see you again." Eli added and turned around. She limped about a few steps before he called out to her.

"…Come inside with me." He said.

"A-are you sure?" She asked and he nodded.

"Come inside, Eli. I want you to see the church." He added and stuck out his hand. Eli was a little shocked to see Walter being so kind to her now. She smiled at her and proudly held his hand. It felt warm and soft to her for the first time. He gently smiled at her and opened the doors. Walter led her to where the pews were and the stand being at the far end of the room. Glass titles and beautiful painting decorated the walls as Eli walked around some. Walter was standing by the entrance, staring at her, while she made her way to the end of the room.

"Wow…I feel at peace being here. I can see why you wanted to come here so bad, Walter." Eli said. She heard a clicking sound and turned to see Walter aiming his pistol at her. She was locked in a stare down with him.

"…Walter…what are you doing…" She calmly said.

"Doing something I've should of done at the very beginning…kill you." He replied.

* * *

She was locked in a stare down with him. Her mind was racing and her heart ached with confusion and sadness. The man she loved was going to kill her. What was Walter doing and why?

"W-what for? I didn't do anything wrong!" She yelled

"Of course you didn't. Truth is…I was planning on killing you to begin with." He chuckled. Her eyes were wide with fear and her heart sank.

"But…Walter…why?" She cried.

"Simple…you have something I want. You have…a heart. I need that heart in order to see my mother." He replied.

"What the hell are you even talking about?"

"You wouldn't understand…and you won't live long enough to understand it anyway."

He kept smiling at her while Eli started to tear up again.

"So…this entire time…those monsters and those mind games…you set all of that up so you could drag me into this hellhole!" She yelled.

"…I had nothing to do with those monsters and mind games you so claim. In fact, you were the one that made my life easier." He added.

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember at the very beginning when I asked you to only drop me off? I really wanted you only to do that but then you insisted on coming with me, so I really had to think of a plan…"

"You…you can't be serious right now…you led me on like that and all of this time…"

"And here we are. I figured I would kill you in front of the only person that truly matters to me…my mother."

Eli turned her head around some to look for another person hidden in the distance. It was only her and her soon to be killer.

"M-Mother…?" She repeated and he nodded slowly.

"Yes…my mother. She only talks to me and tells me what I need to know…" He added.

"But…you said you didn't know where your mother was…was that another lie to?"

"...Yes and no. When I was a lot younger, I didn't know where she was until I was six. Now, I've always known where my mother was and now is the time to finally meet her…"

Eli sighed some and slowly looked down at the floor. Her father was right; Walter was messed up…really messed up. She was so blindsided and smitten by him, Eli never noticed the signs until now. She finally stared right into the eyes of Death himself as he walked a little closer to her.

"Do you have any last words?" Walter taunted and she nodded slowly.

"Yes…just hurry up and kill me already. No matter what I say, you're still going to kill me right? I'm not going die by cowering in fear. I'm going to die by staring into the eyes of the devil." Eli replied. Her focus was still on Sullivan who was grinning from ear to ear.

"For someone who doesn't have that much time left, you seem confident about accepting your fate." He chuckled.

"…I think I just don't care anymore, Walter. You taught me that and now it doesn't look as bad."

His smiled turned into his usual glared and pointed the gun to her forehead. Eli closed her eyes and made a fist. She gave one last smile and a small teardrop fell from her face.

"…Goodbye…dear sweet Elizabeth…" Walter hissed.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: The…

"…Goodbye…dear sweet Elizabeth…" Walter hissed. Eli closed her eyes and made a fist. She gave one last smile and a small teardrop fell from her face. Sometime passed and Eli slowly opened her eyes. She saw that Walter was still standing but his hand was trembling and his face turned from sadistic into someone horrified.

"…Why…why can't I kill you…?" Walter hissed to himself. Relief slowly came sinking into Eli as she took one step towards him. He backed away from her as she got a little closer to him.

"Why…Walter…I don't think you can kill me…" Eli whispered. Her eyes were burning a hole in the back of Walter's skull.

"…But I want to kill you…why can't I?" He yelled

"It's not because you can…it's because you really don't want to kill me."

"S-stay away from me or I'll blow your brains out!"

"Don't you get it, Walter? You don't want to kill me because…you love me."

Walter's eyes got really big and his heart felt tight within his chest. That was impossible…he couldn't be in love and he's incapable of loving anyone but his "mother".

"Y-you lie you whore." He spat out, "I don't love you! I hate you, Elizabeth!"

She was close to him now; so close that she could touch his hand and take away the gun.

"You really don't mean that. Deep down inside, you really care for me. You saved my life more than once and you shown me things." She pleaded. She held his hand and quietly tossed the gun to the side. Walter kept staring at her with a frighten look on his face.

"…I love you Walter. I want to hear you say it too…" She whispered. He painfully shook his head.

"Please Walter…show me…show me your heart. Tell me you love me too…" She begged

"…NO! LEAVE ME ALONE YOU WHORE!" Walter screamed and head-butted Eli hard enough to land on the ground. He quickly started to kick her repeatedly in the stomach like how Eli did to Brittney. She begged and cried for him to stop but it seemed never-ending.

"I'll never give you my heart! My heart is for mother only!" Walter yelled over and over until his voice became hoarse. He panted some and watched her twitch some. He looked into her sad beaten eyes and her soft smile before running out of the church. Her world felt dark and everything turned black.

* * *

Moments passed and Eli found herself limping in the fog. She had a dazed and drunken expression on her face as she tried to navigate through the streets. Her body was bloody, broken, and bruised and looked like she was smashed through a steamroller.

"…Walter…Walter…Walter…" She kept moaning over and over again. Minutes later she found him standing in the distance. He walked over to her as she tried to run towards him. She ended up falling in his arms and Walter catching her gently.

"…Walter…" She whispered, "…I love you Walter. Please stay with me Walter…"

"…I know but now it's time to wake up, Eli." He replied.

"W-what?"

"Wake up, Eli. Wake up…"

* * *

Eli opened her eyes and found herself in a white room. She was wearing a long white sleeve shirt and white pants while her hair was up in a ponytail. She was sitting right across from a doctor who was taking notes in his notebook.

"I've been calling your name five times Eli. Are you feeling alright?" He asked

"…I feel fine, doctor. Fine enough to leave this place." She replied.

"Eli…you know we can't do that just yet. I would like to talk to you about that day however."

She let out a heavy sigh and fiddled with her fingers some. She wasn't in the mood for games today and she just wanted to go home.

"…Why do you want to talk about that?" She asked him without making eye contact.

"We started to talk about it briefly but we never got to finish it." He replied.

"…Can I just go home doc? I'm worried about my family."

"You'll see them later today, Eli. Why don't we make some progress today?"

Eli kept staring at the ground and played with her fingers some more.

"Eli…the trials are over. You have nothing to fear now. Let's just talk ok?" He said.

"…What do you want to know…?" She said in a defeated tone.

"What do you remember from that day?"

"Like I said, I was with Walter at the church and then nothing after that."

"How did you end up at Lorenzo's home?"

"I don't know…I guess I walked there."

"All the way from Silent Hill?"

"Sure we'll go with that."

The doctor wrote down some notes and then checked his watch.

"Hmm it looks like our time is up for today. I want to talk more about this tomorrow, ok?" He told her. She slowly nodded and he got up from his seat.

"Have a good day ok?" He said and left the room. Eli just sat there and watched him go. A month has passed since Eli returned from the town. She couldn't remember how she left the town; the only thing she remembers was Walter beating on her like a dusty old sandbag. From what the police and the doctors told her, she was seen wandering around the city in dazed manner and looked like a truck had ran her over. They also said that she was heading towards Lorenzo's house. When they found him, he was stabbed over a few times and Eli in a corner covered in her bruises and blood. Thanks to a really good lawyer Beverly knew, Eli pleaded insanity and was acquitted of her attempted murder charges. Meanwhile Lorenzo got a ten year sentence for rape and kidnapping charges. The police were also looking for Sullivan but they gave after a week. They say he most likely went back into Silent Hill but no one really knows. Her mother got her act together and is now back to being a business woman and taking care of Ally. Eli now spends her days at St. Jerome Hospital, waiting for the day when she can finally head home. Life was slowly returning to normal until, one day, when she heard some news.

"Hey Simone! I got something for ya!" The nurse said, walking in. Eli was sitting on her bed cross-legged and staring out at the wall.

"…What is it…" She asked in dry tone.

"You're leaving us, kid..." She replied. Eli snapped her head in the nurse's direction.

"You mean…I can finally go home…" Eli repeated.

"By home, you mean Portland, Oregon, then of course."

"…But my family doesn't live out there…"

"Well turns out you're getting transferred to an institution. I don't know the exactly details but they told me to tell you that."

She leaned her head back and went back to staring at the wall. She knew she was perfectly fine but she didn't understand why they won't let her go home now.

"_I'm not crazy…I swear I know what I saw in that town…"_ She thought

The nurse then handed her a manila envelope and Eli stared at it for it.

"What's this?" Eli asked.

"Just open it and look for yourself." She replied. Eli opened the envelope carefully and nearly had a heart attack. She looked back at the nurse, then the paper, and quickly back her. She threw the paper at her when the nurse walked over to her.

"…You can't be serious. Is this some sick joke?" Eli asked

"The results don't lie sweetie. You should be happy that something like this is happening." The nurse answered and left the room. Eli leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes. She then got up from her bed and limped to the gated window. She took a good look at the people below, carrying on with their lives and she was stuck up there. Tears were starting to form in her eyes and she couldn't figure out if this was a miracle or not.

Eli was going to be a mother.

* * *

Welp that's the end of that chapter and this story for the most. I hope you all enjoyed my very first Silent Hill story and hopefully it didn't suck as much. Please if you liked this story or any of my other stories, don't be afraid to rate, review, comment, follow or any of the likes! I thank everyone who read it and stuck through it. Thank you all again!

-TK


End file.
